


Oh, The Horror!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Dark, Based on a video game, Blood, Bloodplay, Contracts, Dark, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Handcuffs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Ringmaster!Jack, Ringmaster!Nate, Seduction, Twisted, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "So what if I'm crazy? The best people are."ORJack and Nate run a sideshow, and Mark accidentally gets caught in a sadomasochistic game of cat and mouse.Surprise, Jack caught him. Everything is fine...as long as he doesn't run.





	1. Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> InfIuenced by Bendy and The Ink Machine, Contrast, FNAF, and Little Nightmares. 
> 
> Also my obsession with how Jack and Nate would look as ringmasters. Holy christ.

As Mark approached the huge front doors, he had no idea what to expect. He was just a bit lost, and he only needed to ask for directions to return to the nearest town so that he could catch a cab home. He took a deep breath, knocking on the front doors, flinching slightly as they opened on their own.

**_Maybe this was a bad idea._ **

Mark shrugged off the eerie feeling he got, walking through the doors carefully as the wooden floors beneath him creaked. He felt nauseous and uneasy, but he needed to get home. He was sure his parents had been worried sick.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly spun around, blinded by the sudden light beaming into his eyes. As they adjusted, he peered at the figure in front of him.

He had fluffy forest green hair that was shaved down on the sides, long eyelashes sitting perfectly under bushy brown eyebrows, and a dark smirk that could bring out the worst side in even the most religious of men.

"Hello...?" Mark called out, and the man didn't respond. He simply stepped forward, causing Mark to step back.

"Ye shouldn't be afraid of me, love..." His accented voice said, washing over Mark's body like a lullaby.

"I...I'm really sorry to intrude, My name is Mark and I just needed to know how to get back to the nearest city? My car broke down and I need to take a cab home but...my phone is dead." Mark explained, and the man stepped further into the dim light, revealing to Mark his jet black suit and striking green bowtie. He looked up at Mark, revealing one sparkling blue eye in contrast to his dark ensemble, and a shiver ran down his spine.

_**He needed to leave.** _

_**Now.** _

"Nevermind, I'll...I'll just find someone else! Thank you!" He said, backing towards the door when he heard it shut. He turned around to see another man with short, black hair and brown eyes, steady smile on his face as he watched Mark.

"Going so soon? You never even gave us a chance to help." He said, and Mark gulped as he heard the other man's footsteps come closer.

"Uh-um okay...c-can I use your phone?"

"Of course. I'm sure Judas would _love_ to show you where it is. Isn't that right?"

"Sure. Follow me." Judas said with a smile, and Mark nodded as he caught up with him, tuning out the soft chuckle near the door.

* * *

 

"S-so what do you guys do here? It's an awful big place to just _live_ in." He asked, the silence breaking him slowly.

"Night and I run a _show_." Judas replied, leading Mark down a long hallway he was slowly memorizing.

"Night?"

"The man who um, _unceremoniously_ shut the door behind ye. That's my partner. I own this place."

"Oh. Why are you so far away from town?"

Judas huffed as he pulled out a key and unlocked a door, revealing a large office of some kind. "We aren't too fond of civilians, and they aren't too fond of us. Unless they're makin' fun of us that is."

Mark nodded as Judas sat in a chair, pushing a phone towards him and motioning towards it.

"Do you know the number to the local cab company then?"

"Unfortunately, no. One of our...patrons may though."

"Do you guys never leave this place?"

"What for? We have all we need right here." Judas smiled fully, and _ohmygodhehasfangs_.

  
Mark forced himself to look away from his mouth, instead opting to look up into his eyes...well...eye. One of them was shielded by his hair. "Right. Um. Well, are your patrons busy? I really need to get home, my parents are probably worried sick."

"Yer parents...they don't know yer here?"

Mark shook his head no because he didn't trust his voice.

"Hm. Then why not stay awhile? The show will be starting soon. It's quite _good_ if ye ask me."

"Aren't you an unreliable source if you own the place?"

Judas chuckled, a light sound that hit Mark in waves.

"Perhaps I am. Won't ye stay? Just fer a bit?" Judas looked into Mark's eyes, and he almost felt his mind going blank as the world around him faded from color to black and white. He blinked twice and the world returned to normal, he watched as Judas looked down at the phone.

"Um...sure I-I don't think they'll mind." Mark found himself saying, and where the hell had that come from?

"Great. I'll show ye to the auditorium. Maybe someone there knows the number fer yer...cab."

"Yeah...hopefully."

* * *

  
They took a different hallway to the auditorium, walking in silence yet again as Mark counted the photos and lights on the wall to discern this hallway from the others. Soon he heard chatter, and his heartbeat wasn't so loud. They came into a room of dozens of people, all talking amongst themselves.

He felt soft hands on his shoulder and warm breath against his ear that made him shiver.

"Here we go. _Enjoy the show_." Judas whispered, then he turned and walked back into the hallway, leaving Mark both confused and oddly aroused.

_**This was probably a mistake.** _


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he knows why they call him Nightmare.

He had decided to take a seat in the back closet to the exit in case things got too weird. He mapped out the two hallways they took carefully in his head in case of emergency when he felt the lights dim. He looked up to see the black haired guy from earlier, Night, take the stage. The entire stage was dark, then a spotlight focused on him, wearing a top hat and a jacket with coattails. Swing sounding music began to play as he tapped his cane on the stage. Mark found it odd at first, but apparently it was to signal a girl, assuming his assistant, to walk onto stage.

She had long brunette hair, tanned skin, and gorgeous dark brown eyes. Mark's breath caught in his chest as she seemingly made eye contact directly with him, then turned to Night. From that angle, he could see a small scar on the side of her head, before he got distracted by Night's scratchy voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Workshop..." He said, and Mark's fear spiked up. The workshop?

"Prepare to witness a truly _devilish_ show like you've never seen before, hosted by Judas himself." He smirked, eyes shimmering as he circled her like a piece of meat, the music's piano riff rising behind him. "Now, just a few _precautions_ beforehand if you will. We ask that you please remain **seated** ,"

Night said, and Mark found his entire body tingling as looked into his eyes. He blinked slowly, breathing rapidly increasing as he turns his vision towards the ground in a frenzy.

_**What is happening?** _

"And please, if you ever feel... _uncomfortable_ during our show..." Night smiles, letting the woman go and circling her again as he growled lowly into the mic. "Whatever you do... **don't run**." He finishes in a teasing tone, and Mark can't move. He shakes and quivers as the room around him silences.

_**Is he the only person feeling this?** _

He blinks again, then looks back up to the stage to see Night looking directly into his eyes, chuckling as he parted his dark lips to mutter three, simple words.

"Enjoy the show."

Then, the stage went dark again, and Mark fought his hardest not to blink. His brain felt frozen, and he couldn't feel beneath his neck. He turned his head to look around, his heartbeat beating slowly and heavily in his ears.

"Are you having _fun_?" A voice said from the stage, soft and somber unlike the rough voice of Night. Then there was a giggle, and the spotlight was back on, revealing a girl with a long yellow coat on, looking down at the ground as she seemed to smile. "I know I am."

She removes her yellow coat, revealing jet black hair in two buns on her head, bangs flowing over her face as she stands up straight. Mark was speechless.

She was wearing a black leotard, barefoot as she stared into the crowd. She looks to the side and motions with her head for someone to come out on stage, none other than Judas. He walks onto the stage, pushing a large ring onto the tarp that was laid before them. The girl supplied a lighter as Judas lined the ring with gasoline, lighting it aflame with a sadistic look.

Mark was going to be sick if she got burned.

He _needed_ to look away.

He was _scared_ of what he and Judas were capable of.

"Ladies 'nd Gentlemen, I present ta ye, Flex. Today, she will be...bending her way through the ring of fire, and disappearing before yer eyes. What a treat." He says, and she licks her lips as she stares at him, then back out at the crowd as she walks away from him to get running start.

Mark's eyes are starting to burn, and he really doesn't want to be here anymore. He didn't like the lack of feedback from the audience, nor did he like the mazelike build of this house.

Not to mention his heavy fear of what it meant for the auditorium to be referred to as _the workshop_.

He was startled from his thoughts by loud cheering, watching with uneasy eyes as the black haired girl ran towards the ring,  turning front flips as she eventually catapulted herself through it, leaving behind a trail of ashes in her wake.

The crowd roared at her disappearance, whereas Mark was focused on Judas' reaction. His visible eye was twitching slight as a wide grin spread on his face, fangs visible again. He clapped slowly, moving away from the curtain he was standing near, to reveal the girl to be just fine.

He could feel his breathing getting heavier, trying yet again to move his limbs. No matter how hard he pulled and twisted, his body wouldn't give. He closed his eyes tightly, but opened them as he felt a presence settle beside him.

"Did you get your cab called?" Night's voice came, and Mark attempted to squirm.

"N-no but...I can't move. C-can you help me?" He begged, feeling another presence settle on his other side.

"Why would you need to move?"

"I n-need to get home. My parents will look for me really soon..." The terrified teenager said, and he got that same dark chuckle in return.

"Do you know why they call me Night?"

Mark inhaled, thrashing against his chair as the rest of the audience enjoys the show in front of them. "Wh-why?"

Night stroked his arm slowly as his assistant relaxed beside him, gripping his wrist tightly. He turned his head to look into Night's eyes, and immediately regretted it. He felt his body tremble, mind racing with a thousand different ways he could die right now, as Night grinned. "It's short for _nightmare_ kid," He said, sucking in a breath as he examined Mark.

It was unsettling under his gaze.

Mark was _terrified_.

"And _man_ have you gotten yourself into a long one."


	3. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up...not where he was before.

_**Where was he?** _

Mark blinked slowly, eyesight fuzzy and dull. He inhaled and immediately coughed, his lungs stinging as if he'd been drowned in water.

"Short of breath?" A familiar voice rang around him, and he turned from side to side, brown eyes wild with confused rage.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Oh my...Marky did ye forget about me already? How hurtful. Although..." Judas said, his shoes clicking as he walked up in front of Mark smiling and _holyshithiseyesaren'tthesamecolor_. "Not as hurt as yer about to be. Go ahead, take a **seat**." Judas spoke, and Mark's body lurched back into a soft chair.

_**Dammit not the paralyzing shit again.** _

"What the hell do you want from me? I just wanna go _home_!" He screamed, and Judas came to him, sitting in his lap as he twirled a pair of handcuffs on his finger. Mark could push him off.

_**Why wasn't Mark pushing him off?** _

"What I want from you, love," Judas said, raising one of Mark's palms to his and pressing them together, staring deep into Mark's eyes. His vision began to flicker from color to black and white, the room around him peeling and repainting itself before him. He shook his head, and Judas laughed. "God yer cute. What I want from ye is _cooperation_." He locked a cuff onto Mark's left wrist, bringing the free cuff up to his mouth to run his tongue over it and why the fuck did Mark think that was hot. _**Focus.**_ " _Obedience_." He locked the freshly licked cuff onto Mark's right wrist, dropping his hands into his lap. Well, Judas' lap really. _**Fuck.**_ He leaned into Mark's ear yet again, breath warm against his neck as he whispered. " _Submission_."

"I-I don't-"

"Ssh...ye don't haveta talk. If ye stay here, everything will be fine. I won't hurt ye... _intentionally_. But if ye _run_..." Judas said, green and blue eyes sparkling like Night's onstage. "Ye **won't** like the outcome."

"Just...please...do what you want but...let me go _home_..." Mark begged, and Judas slid off his lap, standing over him and making him feel small.

"I can't do that Mark. I think we _both_ know that. Be a good little guest, and I'll send Night ta come get ye when m'ready. Until then... _stay calm_." With a smirk, Judas left him to sit there in fear, shaking with anger and crying, leaning his head back onto the chair and wondering how the hell he got into this mess to begin with.

* * *

  
After about an hour of silence and solitude, he heard the room door unlock, and saw Night enter, taking a seat across from him as he blinked slowly from nearly nodding off.

"You should listen to him."

"I didn't really _plan_ on disobeying..." Mark said tiredly, and Night chuckled.

_**What the hell was so funny about this situation?** _

"No, I mean things will be more _pleasurable_ if you let him do his job."

"As a ringmaster?"

"As a master."

Mark wanted to scream. He wanted to punch Night. _Master?_ He wasn't some pet or puppet to keep around and toy with. He was a human.

_**And he needed to get out.** _

"Master? I'm not an animal."

"Aren't we all?" Night mused, but Mark didn't respond. "My point is, he _likes_ you. He wants to keep you here and there's not really much you can do. Ja- _Judas_ has powers that even I don't possess. It would be pure stupidity to cross him."

"Why are you even helping me? Weren't you the one who paralyzed me earlier?"

"Per Judas' orders." Night said, standing up. "My real name is Nate by the way. But my threat still stands." He continues, grabbing Mark up by his cuffs with a smirk. "I will make your life a living _hell_ and fuck your mind so hard your _head_ will spin if you disobey us. Got it kid?"

Mark nodded, wincing at the burning pain in his wrists and lungs, coughing again.

"Good. Now, Judas wants to see you. Maybe he'll even be nice enough to introduce you to Anti."

"Who is that?"

Nate only laughed, pulling him along as they exited the room. "You really don't wanna know..."


	4. Blood and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to make a choice.

"There he is..." Judas says as Mark is sat down in front of him by Night. "Thank ye so much Night. Ye should go spend some time with Adrienne. I'm _sure_ she's expecting ye."

"Of course she is." He pet Mark on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "Wives right? You two have fun," He continued, leaning down and speaking right into Mark's ear.

_**What the hell is up with them doing that?** _

"Remember what I told you."

With that, he left the room, closing the door and leaving Mark with this absolute psychopath.

"So, did he inform ye about my... _propositions_?"

"Unfortunately." Mark mumbled, and Judas looked pissed for a second, then he laughed.

"Well, ye can ask me questions if yeh'd like. I definitely bite, but not _hard_." He said, and something about the the strength of his Irish accent rumbled through Mark, sending tingles through his body.

"Wh-why me?"

"Why? Well..." Judas stood up, resuming his place in Mark's lap as he idly plays in his hair. "Yer a beauty ta begin with...god those _eyes_...I could use those to fuck with yer mind all _day_ and still get a rush..." His hands moved down to caress his cheek, making him shiver. "I love th' way ye still challenge me. I can't break yer mind so easy..." His hand slid to the back of Mark's neck as he nuzzled into it, places light kisses and making Mark gasp.

_**Dammit stop you can't do this.** _

"Yer _sensitive_ aren't ye? Hm...I'll be havin' fun with that..." He said, running a hand up and down Mark's chest as he placed more feathery kisses to his throat, running the flat of his tongue across Mark's pulse point. Mark's breath hitched and his hips stuttered as Judas chuckled.  "Jus' let me have charge...all ye gotta do is sign my contract..."

"C-contract?"

"A lil blood, a lil ink, but _alot_ ," He said as his sharp fangs grazed against Mark's skin and he shivered again. "Of _fun_." Judas sat up straight, looking at the red faced, sweating mess he turned Mark into. "Oh yer _delicious_...we're jus' gettin' _started_."

"Wh-what happens if I don't sign it?"

"Then..." Judas says, wiggling with a smirk as he feels the beginnings of an erection under him and Mark blushes harder. "Then yeh'll have to get past me to get out of here. But I _will_ have ye," He gets off of Mark, running his hands along his upper body and it feels electric. " ** _Dead or alive_**."

"Dead?"

"Oh I won't hesitate to kill ye. I don't feel that same...mercy and empathy that Night does. But, what he lacks emotionally he makes up for physically, and what I lack physically...I make up for by _manipulating_ your emotions. Now," He rests his arms on Mark's shoulders, holding a pen in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other. "Ye can either sign now, in ink, or I can use other...conventional weapons and we can get yer signature in blood. Which would ye prefer?"

Mark stared at the paper, scanning through the words quickly.

_Property of The Workshop....total control...performance training...safewords...absolute submission._

"You would own me?"

"I told ye before Mark. I own this place. That means everything and everyone in it."

"Is Night one of your pets?"

"No...Night is a special case. Wonderful isn't he? But, we can talk about all that if ye sign yer contract. Right there where the X is."

Mark took a breath as Judas placed more coaxing kisses on his neck and collar, and he felt like he was out of breath again. He coughed and gasped as Judas grazed his teeth against his pulse point. "Okay! Okay...please..."

Judas handed him the pen with a smile, watching as he signed his life away. He took the paper back from Mark, then walked back in front of him and placed it on his desk behind him. "Oh mhuirnín...yer gonna be in a _world_ of pain but...I promise...you'll love it... _eventually_."

 

 


	5. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judas gives Mark a taste of his powers...and of course a taste of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) FUCK JUDAS FOR BEING SO DAMN ATTRACTIVE  
> B)double upload because depression hurts and cymbalta isnt fucking helping. 
> 
> Enjoy glitches. Ily

"Do you have a different name?"

"Excuse me?"

Judas turned towards Mark and stared at him, and Mark's breath hitched.

"N-Night said his name was actually Nate...I was just wondering if you had a-an actual name too."

"Hm. I guess yeh've earned that huh? Yer doin' so _well_..." Judas said, running a thumb over Mark's hand as they walked to god knows where. He watched as Judas licked his lips as a nervous habit, then turned to look at him as well. "It's Jack."

"Why do you go by Judas?"

"Because...sometimes ye don't wanna be yerself _anymore_." He replied, and Mark felt he should probably shut his mouth.

They came upon a door and Judas took a breath and turned to Mark, letting go of his hand. "I need ye to _trust_ me. What I'm about to do to ye is...cruel and usual."

"What??? Why???" Mark squeaked, trying to back away from Judas.

"Mark I may give ye certain _liberties_ around here, but if ye so much as _try_ to run, yeh'll make this alot _**bloodier**_ than it needs to be. Ye belong to _me_ , and I can do what I fuckin' please. Now," Judas said, unlocking the door to reveal an empty room with wrist and ankle restraints on the wall. Mark swallowed harshly and blinked away fearful tears. "let's get started shall we?"

* * *

 

It didn't take Judas long to tie him to the wall. His bare back felt cold against the metal, and his body was shaking harshly.

"Damn if ye don't look even more gorgeous like this...all tied up fer me. _**Fuck**_." Judas said, running a hand through his green hair. His mismatched eyes watched as Mark steadied his breathing, trying to escape to some other place in his mind to prepare for the pain he figured he was about to endure.

"Are-are you gonna whip me, or scratch me, or cut me or something?"

"Why? Do ye _want_ me to?" Judas smirked, and Mark shook his head no _quickly_. "I thought not. Look me in the _eyes_ , Mark." He demanded, and Mark hesitated.

"I..."

"Ye don't want to? Why?"

"I can't...my vision..."

"Goes black and white? Makes you feel... _lost in time?_ " Mark nodded. "Speak to me mhuirnín."

"Yes....yes it does."

" _Good_. Well, right now ye don't have a choice. So, I'll repeat it again. Look me in the eyes, Mark. Don't make me _**force**_ ye."

Mark took a heavy breath and looked into his eyes, immediately regretting it. The world around him went monochrome, and he felt like his mind was slipping. He heard static in his ears, as if he were in a tv.

"Can you hear me?" Judas' voice echoed, and Mark just lay there heavily. "Ye can nod yes or no, Mark. Ye may **not** speak. I need ye quiet for this."

Mark nodded slowly as he sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek in confusion.

"What are ye afraid of, Mark? Me...or yer own mind?" He said, and Mark could see him walking next him though his brain was still.

_**Was he trapped in a dream?** _

_**What is he doing to me?** _

"I'm using what's called psychosomatic disassociation. I'm using yer mind _against_ ye, all while ye watch me." Judas said, and he felt him grab his face in the real world. "What's wrong, love?"

Mark shook his head harshly, wanting to close his eyes in the real world but nothing was working. It felt like the walls around him were closing in on him, _enveloping_ him. Then it all stopped. The connection between the reality and fantasy ended, and all he could see was the black and white. Judas stood in front of him, hair a dark grey and eyes black and white. "Ye can speak now."

"I..." Mark still had no words. He was so confused and lost and terrified.

"I know yer scared...that's kinda the point. But...what's going on in this pretty little mind of yers that's freezin' ye up? Guess we'll find out..." Judas extended his hand, which Mark grabbed onto as they walked through this bizarre world. Everything was misshapen and altered, as if it were some sort of fucked up-"This is the _Funhouse_. It's where I take amazing pets like ye..." Judas reached for his face and flinched away, making him smile. "Ta _play_." Suddenly, Judas was pushing him against a wall, and Mark could see his reflection behind him.

A large red gash coated his neck, and his ears were alot pointier than normal. Instead of his normal suit, he wore a high necked black t shirt and matching black jeans, and his irises matched as well.

"Wh-who is that?" Mark said, finding he could lift his arm to point behind Judas. Judas chuckled at him, leaning into his lips with a whisper.

"Mmm, guess that answers my question. Yer afraid..." Judas said, pressing his lips to Mark's as Mark struggled between his arms. " _Of me_."

Mark gasped for air as he returned to the real world, struggling against his restraints as Judas soothed him. " _Please_..." He croaked, and Judas bit his lip at him. 

"God...I can't fuckin' _believe_ how amazin' ye are..." Judas replied, kissing him again in real life. Mark could feel his erection as he pressed against him, and he was so confused as to why the guy he just saw as a _demon_ was still so attractive to him. "I think that's enough playin' fer yer first day dontcha think?" Judas continued, undoing his ankles first, then his wrists. Mark nodded and nearly collapsed, but Judas caught him. "Here, I'll take ye to th' room so ye can rest. Jus' remember...this is only the _beginning_." Judas reminded, and Mark failed to meet his gaze. "Ye have so much more to see."

For some reason...Mark didn't like the sound of that. 


	6. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and his girlfriend Echo have their doubts about Judas' behavior.

Mark was weak as Judas helped him in the soft bed, brushing his hair back as his brain throbbed in his skull. He winced at the light over him painfully, wrists still burning from the restraints.

"Yer headache will go away once ye sleep." Judas said, handing him some pills and a bottle of water. Mark eyed the pills carefully, dubious about what was in them. "If yer wonderin', yes, those are pain pills, with a little something _more_ jus' to make sure ye don't try to leave me. I really don't wanna have to _kill_ ye, yer one o' my favorites." He continued, patting Mark's sheet covered knee and getting off the bed.

"Then why not just tie me down?"

"My my...yer really _eager_ fer me to hurt ye aren't ye? I didn't know my darling pet was a _masochist_." Judas replied, running his hand up and down Mark's cheek with a shudder.

"I'm not..." Mark said, eyes shimmering in confusion and...wonder?

" _God_ yer makin' it hard fer me not to pound ye inta this bed right now...anyways, take yer pills. I need ta go do some things."

Mark cut his losses and swallowed the pills with the water, watching as that same toothy grin appeared on Judas' face, still sending chills down his body.

"Hm. Night will come check on ye later and bring ya food. Yeh'll need to be _very_ strong for our next... _escapade_." Judas said, closing the door and going out to the hallway.

* * *

 

"Is that your new pet?" Felix said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"As a matter 'o fact it is." Judas says, beaming at Felix as he turns to his girlfriend. " _Hi_ , Echo." She gives him a judgemental pout, and he groans. "Are ye _both_ gonna do this today?" He continues, walking past them as they follow him.

"Jack, dammit you know this is wrong!" Felix yells, and Judas balls his fists. "You can't keep kidnapping and manipulating people into loving you then _killing_ them when they don't!"

"If I remember correctly, _I_ own this place. Not ye." He swung around, pushing onto Felix's chest. "We may be best _friends_ , but that doesn't mean ye can come fuckin' around in my _private_ business."

"Jack, you know he's right." Echo says, standing her and Felix's ground as Judas fumed.

"It's fuckin' _Judas_. Jack is _gone._  He's not comin' back. And as far as m'concerned, neither is Mark."

"Is that his name then? Mark? Jack he looks about nineteen at best."

"He's _twenty_."

"That's what you said about Robin. Where is _he_ now?" Felix argued, and Judas nearly made his palms bleed trying not to hurt him.

"I _told_ Robin not to run. I thought my _rules_ were pretty fuckin' clear."

"Rules?" Echo said, looking between Felix and Judas.

"He writes up this contract and seduces his... _pets_ into signing them. Then, when he's had his goddamn fun and gets disappointed, he executes them. He _abuses_ his powers."

"All is fair in _war_ , Felix. Why can't ye be more like Night?"

"Spineless and afraid? I'll pass bro."

"How _hurtful_ Felix, and I thought you _really_ liked me." Came Night from behind Judas, hands in his pockets as his hair hides his identity.

"You were sorely mistaken."

"Boys." Echo said, staring them down. They all quieted as she approached Judas, palm faced outward with an introspective look on her face.

Judas sighed, pressing his palm to hers as she hummed quietly, a faint glow illuminating her brunette hair and thin frame. He could feel his body relaxing immediately, focusing on nothing but the thick inky substance flowing through his veins.

_Why do you always let her do this?_

**It helps. I can't hurt them yet.**

_It weakens us. We need to stay strong and keep our guard up. We can't wait forever._

Judas sighs, snatching his hand away from Echo and frowning, watching as she scowls.

"What _is_ your power anyways?" Night asks, taking all the attention away from Judas.

"I am a nymph. My powers relax and heal those in need." She responds, examining Judas out of her peripheral as he watches his veins rise and darken. "Jack you _need_ to let him go. He's smarter than you think he is. He won't stay here and take this." 

"I will _not_ miss this chance, Echo. Do me a favor, and ye and yer boyfriend stay in yer _goddamn_ places." Judas spat, pushing past Night into the darkness.

* * *

 

"Felix, _Nate_. You've got to help him...he needs to be stopped..." She begs, and Night chuckles.

"We can't do that, Echo." Night says fondly, looking towards the ground. "He's too powerful for this. That kid will have to hold up on his own. I'm sure he will _thoroughly_ enjoy is stay. By the looks of him now...Jack's already disassociated him. Won't be long now til he's _begging_ for more." He finished,  smiling and laughing as he walks away.

Behind the door, Mark's brain was shutting down, his last thought being that he was going to die here, in the hands of a monster.


	7. Five More Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds himself accidentally slipping into subspace. 
> 
>  
> 
> But he doesn't know that yet.

"Look alive, sunshine." He heard Night say as his eyes fluttered open. His headache was gone, but he still felt a bit... _off_.

_**It was probably those drugs Judas had given him.** _

_**Shit, he must be high.** _

"Wh-Where is Judas?" He asked, and Night shrugged as he held out a sandwich and chips to Mark.

"Thought you wanted to get away from him. What a _turn around_." He smiled, and Mark wanted to scoff but he was too out of it to try. He took the plate and held it in his lap, taking a small bite.

"Doesn't look like that's gonna happen, so I may as well get this over with so I can die, right? I heard you guys' conversation."

"Oh? About what?" Night said, thoroughly intrigued. Mark didn't dare meet his eyes.

"About how he's going to manipulate and use me until he's bored." He replied, pushing around the chips.

"Hm. I _did_ say that. You should give the guy more credit, though. It's not like you're not _attracted_ to him." Night laughed, and Mark blushed hotly.

_**Was he attracted to Judas?** _

Obviously Judas was a _very_ attractive guy, but was Mark really attracted to him, or was he being manipulated?

He felt sick giving himself the option. This was wrong and twisted.

_**So why was he enjoying it?** _

"I'm not." He lied, and Night full on laughed.

"You know Mark, I don't like _liars_ ," Night said, pushing himself off the wall and stalking up to Mark as if he were prey. "No, liars are no good. Worthless. They should be _dead_." He smirked, and Mark stared forward. "But since I can't kill you without orders from Judas, I guess we'll just find out if you're a liar hm?" He finished, yanking Mark by his arm and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

  
Mark looked around quickly, breathing still slow so he won't pass out. They soon hit a door, which Night typed a code into, and it opened to a new room he'd never seen. Inside were handcuffs, a padded table, and a few more items that Mark would rather not talk about. He was roughly shoved onto the table and handcuffs were secured above his head, then they were attached to his ankles so he couldn't move. After struggling against them, he gave up, and watched as Night slipped in his line of vision, effectively paralyzing his arms and legs. "I can't wait to see how broken you look in the next five days...I _tried_ to be nice to you and help but...you're just a naughty as Judas. No wonder he likes you. Have a nice session, Mark." He laughed, placing a blindfold over Mark's big, scared eyes. "You'll need it."

The room went silent after the shutting  a door, leaving Mark alone with his very dark thoughts.

* * *

 

He began drifting off when he heard a small Irish lilted curse word, then those heavy footsteps.

" _Jaysus_ Mark...I should cuff ye more often." Judas said, and Mark could feel his slender hands on his body. "Did Night tell ye what I have planned fer us today?" He continued, and Mark gasped as he felt his rough nails against his skin, no doubt drawing blood. "I heard yer not attracted to me..." He scratched across Mark's stomach now, nails cutting into him deeply. "I can _definitely_ change that. Ye have no idea what I'm capable of baby... _god_ yer in fer a treat." He heard Judas walk near his head, then he was removing the blindfold, revealing his dichromatic eyes.

"He...he paralyzed me..."

"Oh mhuirnín...is that what yer worried about?" He spoke, walking down towards Mark's pants, fiddling with the belt. "It'll wear off as soon as ye relax...as soon as ye _trust_ me." Judas says, pulling out a pocketknife as Mark's eyes grow wide.

" _Please_...don't hurt me..."

"I promise Mark...yeh'll love it soon enough." He smirked, then he traced the knife along Mark's body as he walked around him, keeping him on edge with the thought that at any point he could _kill_ him.

_**And Mark would have to let him.** _

"Let's play a game of questions. I ask ye a question, and fer every lie ye tell, and trust me, I'll _know_ , I get to cut ye. And fer every time you tell the truth...well I'll reward ye. Do ye agree to these terms, Mark? Time is tickin'."

Mark breathed harshly, trying to gain feeling back to his body. If Judas cut his arms and legs he wouldn't feel it right? But he probably would later.

_**Guess he should tell the truth.** _

"Wh-what kinda questions?" He asks, ignoring the cold blade against his skin that was giving him tingles.

"Oh just some...personal information. After all...I do _actually_ like ye." He said, applying pressure to the knife and making Mark gasp.

"Okay! I agree."

He let up finally and Mark thanked whatever deity was watching over him.

"Good. Question one..."

* * *

 

They went back and forth for what felt like hours, Mark trying his best to tell the truth without giving away too much information. If he got out of here he did _not_ want Judas following him. He only suffered a few shallow cuts for hesitation, and his brain felt cloudy as if he were slipping into some kind of different headspace. By the end of the questions, he was floating somewhere between pain and pleasure, skin flushed and red as Judas kissed and licked his wounds.

"Ye did so _**good**_ fer me...would ye like a reward?"

"Yes... _please_..." Mark found himself begging, and Judas gave a dark chuckle.

"Very well. After I uncuff ye, go take off yer pants and lay face down on the bed. Night will escort ye back."

"J-just my boxers?"

"Do ye want a fuckin' reward or not?" Judas demanded, and Mark nodded. "Then do what I _say_. Trust me."

"O-okay." Mark said, and he felt Judas uncuff him as he sat up, feeling cold hands on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, both of Judas' eyes were blue, and his vision didn't falter to black and white like it usually did. Judas made a confused face, expression softened, then the moment was gone. His left eye turned back to it's emerald green and he kissed him harshly, nearly shoving his tongue down his throat before letting go. Unlike earlier, he felt no fear for Judas, just want and _desire_.

"Go wait fer me, face down of course." Judas said with a wink, and Mark felt his body come back into his control fully, walking through the door.

"Still not attracted to him?" Night says, eyes trained on Judas. Mark stayed silent, and Night chuckled. "You'll have an answer for me in five more days." He said, and Mark kept thinking about what that meant as he  followed him back to the bedroom. 


	8. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is a good balance of sexy and crazy. Is it too creepy? Too erotic? Lemme know in the comments x.x

Mark found that he felt even more vulnerable in this state. Face in the pillows as the cool wind in the room brushes across the backs of his legs and back. Judas had given Mark lots of options for him to run and escape.

  
_**So why hadn't he?** _

 

Maybe those pills Judas gave him had his mind all fucked up after. Or, maybe Mark just found himself liking the attention he got from Judas. To be honest, he never really got attention. His life wasn't miserable by any means and he was never mistreated, he just... _didn't_ date.

Well, he'd never been asked out and he'd never asked anyone out. But that was neither here nor there.

He'd also never had sex, except with his two favorite girls Lefty and Righty, so all of the stuff he was feeling was new, and foreign, and... _hot_.

_**Kinda like Judas himself.** _

Speaking of, he heard the lock to the bedroom opening, then saw Judas rummaging through drawers. While he did so, Mark took in his new ensemble.

A plain burgundy vneck and a pair of ripped skinny jeans that should be _outlawed_ for making him look that way. He was barefoot, Mark noticed as he looked down, but he had placed a few idle tweed bracelets on his wrist.

"Need somethin', love?" Judas says, and Mark looks up to see him staring at him, and his vision flickers again so he looks away.

"N-nothing." Mark blushed, and he heard Judas chuckle.

"Yer a fuckin' **_treat_** Mark, ye know that? M'so glad ye decided to stay here." He smirked, and Mark sighed.

"I didn't really have a choice to."

He felt Judas straddle his nearly bare ass, then a cool, wet sensation on his back. "That mindset will change... _eventually_. Just relax fer me fer now, okay?" He replied, and Mark just nodded. He felt soft hands work into his back, massaging into his muscles as Judas spoke to him more.

"Yer very tense...do I stress ye out Mark? M'not tryin' ta...jus'...showin' my affection. I've never been _good_ at that anyways." He shrugged, and Mark let out a quiet moan as he pressed down into his shoulder. "I've tried fer years y'know?  ** _Constant_**   _ **fuckin' rejection**_. 'Yer too skinny, yer too dainty, yer too creepy, yer too... _sadistic_.'" Judas mused, massaging his way down to Mark's sides as Mark stays quiet underneath him. "So I decided ta try a new approach. I changed my name, my hair, my face, and I...well... _tried_ to keep Anti under control but, emotions 'nd shite." He continued, running his ragged, bitten nails down Mark's back and making him arch up with a groan. Judas clicked his tongue. "Doesn't always work though, sometimes he's real adamant on _playin_ '." He soothed over the marks with his wet hands and... _oh_ that was different.

Mark squirmed beneath Judas, but his legs kept him caged underneath him.

"Tell me, Mark. Would ye say that ye wanted to leave still?" Judas asked, voice tinged with wonder and hint of anger as he leans down and places kisses onto Mark's skin.

"I...yes I would. I really want to see my f-family again..." Mark replied, and he felt Judas shrug and laugh.

"Yeh've known yer family yer whole life though. Why would ye wanna leave me- _us_ , fer them?"

"Th-they _love_ me..."

Judas clicked his tongue again against Mark's back, then ran his hands down to his hips.

"I could-well, no I can't. All I can give ye is the most _pleasurable_ experience of yer lifetime." Judas mumbled, hands dangerously close to Mark's ass. "When I ask ye to, I need ye to sit up, let me put a towel under ye, and then lay on yer back. Can ye do that?"

"I don't...Can I keep my vision?" Mark begged, and Judas thought for a second.

"Ah, I can't really _control_ that like Nate can, love. But if ye want, ye don't have to look me in the eyes, I like it better when yer squirmin' under me helpless anyways." Judas smirked, standing up and grabbing the towel as Mark sat up.

"You're alot less terrifying during rewards." Mark laughed, and Judas smirked at him.

"That's th' point of a reward right? But don't worry," He said, sliding the towel under Mark so his sheets won't be sticky, "You'll fear me on an **_all new_** level t'morrow."

Mark swallowed at that then flipped over, and flushed red when he looked down. He was fucking _hard_.

_**Curse you young adult body.** _

Before he could adjust himself, Judas was forcing him back down, straddling him yet again. "Mmm, look how _deliciously_ aroused ye are fer me." Judas says, rolling his hips and frowning as Mark grabs him for stability. He slaps his hands away and growls.

"Don't _touch_ me unless I _tell_ ye to. 'Kay Mark?"

Mark nodded, holding onto the bed instead as Judas puts more massage oil on his hands, running them along the expanse of Mark's chest.

"Yer veins are pulsing baby...are you turned on or _terrfied_?"

"T...to be honest a bit of both. I've never...um..."

"Oh I know." Judas laughed, rolling his hips down again and watching as Mark's hands tightened their grip on the bed. "Try not to rip my sheets."

Mark blushed again, letting up his grip and sighing. "Sorry..."

Judas hummed in response as he continued to massage the front of him, hands exploring down against his waistband all the way back up to his neck. "How do ye feel?"

Mark didn't even know. He felt relaxed, he knew that, but having someone on top of him, in charge of him, it was doing things to him.

Then he felt a light slap to his face.

And then his dick jumped.

**_Oh shit._ **

"I need ye to talk to me er I'm gonna have ta do that again." Judas leaned down into his lips, growling low in his throat at the aroused look on Mark's face with a smile. "Oh...ye _liked_ that didn't ye? Ye _never_ fail to please Mark...so happy to have ye here. Do ye want me to make ye feel good?"

Mark nodded, and there was another slap.

He should probably speak or he was probably going to cum in his boxers.

"Y...yes Judas I would."

"Good. And what is it that ye want me to do?" He asks, grinding his hips down again and smirking as Mark's involuntarily thrust up.

"I...I don't... _touch me_." He finally says, and Judas looks confused as he runs his hands along his waistband as he kisses him.

"Where? Touch ye where?"

" _Anywhere_..." Mark begs, and he could feel the air coming from Judas' laugh.

"Bad choice of words love...but I'll give ye want ye want. Just lay back, and Judas will do _exactly_ what you want."

Mark looked down as Judas got up, seeing those eyes sparkling blue once more, before lighting up to an emerald green. Fear began to course through his veins as Judas kissed his way down Mark's body, but he felt paralyzed with pleasure.

New experiences are fucking _terrifying_.

 


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut nobody asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a flashback to before Judas entered the room to massage Mark, just to clear up any confusion beforehand. Okay, Pixel's shitty smut 

"You're slipping too far already, I can see it in your eyes, Judas." Night says as Judas changes clothes in the bathroom to keep Mark's anticipation high.

"Ye wanna challenge that?" He replied, eyes flickering up to Night, who stared at him nonplussed. "Fuckin' shite I forgot it doesn't work on ye."

Night huffed behind him, rolling his eyes. "Of _course_ you did. Judas you need to focus. You can't be powerful _and_ human at the same time, it's never going to work."

"Well I was fuckin' human to begin with." He spits, slipping on his shirt and buttoning up his jeans. "Ye _and_ Felix need to fuck off. Since when do ye care what I do in _my_ spare time? I'm a walkin' innuendo, ye think people aren't gonna fall fer me?"

"Judas what happens when _you_ fall for Mark? Does this all just fucking crumble?"

"Watch yer _fuckin_ ' mouth Night-"

"No! I'm so sick of this! You take, take, take from all of us, then you complain when things don't go your way! Then, _then_ , the very _second_ someone new walks through that door you act like you're such a fucking douchebag when you're just some troubled kid with powers!"

" _ **TAKE THAT BACK**_!" Judas spins around and demands and Night only walks closer to him, effectively pinning him against the wall.

"Let's not forget who _got_ you here, Judas. You may run this place, you may be the most powerful of us all, but you will never, _ever_ , be the _original_." Night pushed himself off of Judas, then looked down and laughed. "You can't even _see_ that Mark is different. You think you're manipulating him, but you let him have more freedom than all of us combined. You almost had Flex _killed_ onstage in front of top of the line holograms just for this boy. You're a fool Judas, not a ringmaster. Go have fun with your little boy toy." He finished, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. Judas fumed for a second, letting him get his distance, then headed straight to the bedroom, not even giving him a second thought.

* * *

 

Now, he was so close to having Mark give in to him he could practically taste it.

Or he was just tasting all the precum against Mark's boxers considering how hard he was.

Judas mouthed at his cock, loving the way he squirmed uncomfortably under him. He was so innocent, so _pure_ , and Judas wanted nothing more than to soil him.

" _Christ_ Mark...ye make it so hard fer a guy not to rip these boxers offa ye and go to town on yer ass..." He said, looking up with big, probably green, eyes as Mark's fluttered closed. As much as he wanted to watch those pupils dilate and blow wide, he couldn't have Mark dissociating right now. "I jus' wanna stretch ye open and make ye scream to th' heavens fer me... _wreck_ that pretty lil voice of yers..." He said pulling down Mark's boxers as his cock springs free in front of him. "What a lovely sight...all hard fer me all cos' I _slapped_ ye. Or...was it the massage?" He asked, and Mark fucking whined at him. He felt like he would have an aneurysm soon. He licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue just under the head as he dug his nails into Mark's thighs.

" _Fffffuuuuck_..." Mark groaned, his hips thrusting at their own accord as his eyes were shut tight.

"Or maybe I'd let ye ride me...have me deep inside yer ass as ye grind me like a good lil pet...would ye like _that_?" Judas teased, biting the inside of Mark's thigh with his fangs, holding him down as he howls in pain. He admires his bites, then licks up the blood from them, eyeing Mark's cock again. "Hm, I bet you'd let me tie ye to th' wall again and deep throat ye wouldn't ye? In front of all my minions?" He added, and Mark was going to open his mouth to speak, but Judas enveloped him fully into his mouth before he could.

* * *

 

"OH FU-JUDAS!" Mark screamed, panting as he desperately wanted to open his eyes. He felt Judas' soft hands along his thighs, still covered in traces of oil as they soothed over his scars. He groaned as he felt...is that Judas' _throat_?

_**Oh.** _

_**Fuck.** _

Mark opened his eyes for just a second, and what he saw should have been a fucking _sin_. Judas, jaws opened wide around his cock, eyes fluttered closed as his nails dug into Mark's legs again, then ran a scratch across his stomach which... _holy shit._

"Fffffuuuuuuhhhh **_pleasee_**....I- _Judas_ I-"

Judas swirled his tongue under Mark's head again, and Mark gripped the sheets roughly as he came down Judas' throat, gasping and moaning as he rode out the best orgasm of his life.

* * *

 

Judas let go with an irritated huff. "Well, t'at didn't last very long. Good thing yer not goin' anywhere." He mused, wiping his mouth as he sat up straight and glanced at Mark's scratched up thighs. "Oooh, those probably need treatin'. I'll get Echo ta do it." He shrugged, then he looked at the sinful thing in front of him. Face flushed, breathing rushed, and eyes rolled back. Judas bit his lip as he looked, and cursed himself for only being a fucking sadist. His _rewards_ didn't give him any joy. He could only get off on his _punishments_.

"Th-thank you..." Mark said, and Judas snickered.

"Of course. Now, ye should probably get yerself wiped off wit' that towel if ye don't want Echo to see yer goods!" He yelled, opening the door to find Flex leaning against the wall in her yellow hoodie. He closed the door with a smile then frowned at her. "What?"

She pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and smirked. "You missed a spot, Jude." pointing to his cheek, to which he rolled his eyes and wiped it.

"Shut up and come with me to get Echo so Felix won't kick my ass solo."

She pushed herself off the wall and followed him laughing, her British accent echoing through the halls.


	10. Do You Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wants to understand Judas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pivot point of the story! Who do you think is really the bad guy in this? Felix? Judas? Night? Maybe Mark? Comment below!

Mark was fixing himself up, grimacing at the sticky white residue on his stomach from when Judas pulled off as he pulled up his boxers when there was a small knock on the door. In came a woman with brunette hair, followed by the girl he'd seen turn to ashes on stage.

"Hello, Mark. I'm Echo and this is Flex."

"Oh you look like _shit_." Flex said, and Echo snickered as Mark frowned.

" _ **Thanks**_."

Echo came up to the bed, situating herself on the side as Flex opted for the wall.

"You are Judas' new interest?" Echo asks, and Mark shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess. Ow!" He flinches as she touches his still sensitive thigh. "How do you guys know him?"

"My boyfriend, Felix, he loves Jack a great bit. He is like a brother to him." She smiles, soothing over his cuts as they mend.

"That bloke has alot of problems mate, should've stayed clear of 'im." Flex adds, and Echo huffs.

"Do you have to patronize him? He's barely even gotten to know Judas and he's already slicing him up." She says, pulling bandages out of her small satchel and lifting his leg to wrap it around the bite marks. "Those won't heal as fast."

"Why?"

"'Cause you've been claimed!" Flex screams with a laugh, then she returns her lollipop to her mouth.

" _Claimed_?" Mark asks, and Flex ignores him. Echo smiles at him and pats his leg.

"You need to make Judas talk to you. This is not the life you want, Mark. He won't always be this nice."

"This was _nice_???"

"Helluva lot nicer than ya think."

"Flex. _**Why**_ are you even here?"

She shrugs, then chuckles. "Moral support."

Echo sighs and lifts herself off the bed, grabbing Flex's arm and dragging her out, pushing past a very confused Judas.

"G'bye to ye too! Thanks!" He says, shutting the door and clasping his hands together loudly. "How are ye feeling, pet? Those were some nasty gashes." He smirks, and Mark wants to slap it off of him. Despite having just cum down his throat, Mark still wasn't very fond of Judas.

"I'm _fine_."

"Awww, why so _**hostile**_  love?" Judas says, sliding in next to him and reaching for his face. Mark momentarily forgets about his powers and looks into his eyes, only to see they're both blue. He hands him a pill a water, and Mark takes it begrudgingly.

"Why do your eyes change colors?"

"Hm? Oh, side effect of my powers. Blue fer me, green fer Anti, blue 'nd green when we get a little... _ **unpredictable**_." He smiled, and Mark looked away. "Curious about me? Must have been Echo's doin'."

Mark nodded, and yelped quietly as Judas pulled him into his lap, stroking his hair.

"Fine. I'll letcha in on my life. My name is- _was_ -Jack. I was born in Ireland, 'nd I moved here when I was 13, runaway. I met Felix a bit after and he took me in with his family, and I was happy there. Fer the most part." He sighed, pulling thoughtfully on Mark's hair and smiling at the small whines. "I met Night when I turned 18, at a small party Felix and I got invited ta. He told me about how his mother was a doctor, and how his father traveled the world with bands, like some sorta roadie. So, we became friends and I learned that he was into some real **_dark_** supernatural shit. Needless to say, that's how I got my powers." He continued, and Mark felt his lids get heavy even though he had so many more questions. "I found out Felix's girlfriend Echo was a nymph that day, cause I almost died from blood loss. Flex was...she was the first _you_ I guess. I thought I loved her but...I found m'incapable of feelin' that."

"Everyone can _love_ , Judas." Mark replied sleepily, and Judas laughed.

"Do ye even have a clue who yer involved with? I _can't_ love. And m'perfectly fine without it. Now go to bed, Mark. We have shite to do tomorrow and m'sick of sharin' fer tonight." He said, and Mark got off his lap to return to the bed, only to be trapped between both of Judas' arms in the long run.

"Why'd you run away from home Judas?" Mark whispered, and Judas huffed in response.

"I told ye. I didn't wanna be myself anymore."


	11. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just likes to fuck with Judas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just an FYI, Judas doesn't actually have any type of problem with Anti. He likes Anti being a part of him because well...he doesn't like being himself. 
> 
> Question: why do you think Judas ran away from home and changed his name? Comment below! I hope you guys are still interested x.x

Judas awoke in the middle of the night to see Mark fast asleep, mouth parted slightly and snoring.

_Oh god don't give me this bullshit, Judas._

**Im not giving you any crap, Anti**.

_You better not fall for him, Judas. He's only attracted to your appearance, not to your broken personality._

Judas took one last look at him and sighed, sliding out of the bed to pull on his sweatpants so he could grab a late night snack. He made sure to close the door quietly, even as Anti scoffed in his head, so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions from Mark.

_You don't have to answer anything he asks. You're just alot weaker than you used to be. What happened to the torture? The blood? The gore?_

**Anti it's coming I just...I need to get my head on straight.**

_What you need to do is get rid of all these pathetic people. Except for Night that is, I like him alot._

**That's because he created you.**

_I already existed, Judas. We both know that._

"What are you doing up so late, Judas?" He hears, looking up to see Night spinning a spoon in his mug of tea. He sighs and opens the refrigerator, not wanting to make eye contact.

"M'not tired."

"Ah. Snuggling up to your new cuddle buddy not doing it for you?" He laughed, and Judas grit his teeth.

_Stop holding back. You heard him before, we're more powerful than he is._

"Why dontcha take yer jealous attitude somewhere else? I swear ye and Flex are th' biggest crybabies on this fuckin' planet."

"Jealous? Crybaby? Oh you flatter me Judas."

"Do I?" He smiled, sitting across from Night who gave him a dark chuckle.

"Always."

"Mmm. So, where oh where in this house is the ever angelic Adrienne?"

"She's a bit... _ **tied up**_ at the moment." He smirked, and Judas bit his lip.

"Jus' make sure ye don't get blood on my carpet. M'not payin' ta get that cleaned."

"Will do, _boss_." Night rolled his eyes, and Judas giggled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Judas spoke up.

"Anti wants me to kill ye, y'know." He smiles, and Night leans back.

"Oh? Wants to kill his creator, does he?" Nate remarked, eyes darkening near to black. "Has he forgotten what I'm capable of?"

"No, we could never forget what yer capable of, can we? What with ye mentionin' it all day." Judas complained.

"Then I'd suggest you keep him in check, before you get a little _**tied up** _ too." Night whispered harshly, smashing his mug on the counter and turning towards the door.

"What a lovely chat! See ya in the mornin' fer th' show!" Judas cackled, and Anti laughed with him.

* * *

 

He was still enjoying his snack, listening to the sound of water dripping as he heard soft footsteps padding into the room.

"Felix. What a surprise."

"What the _hell_ did you do to Night man? He almost fucking killed Adrienne!"

"And that's my problem _how_?" Judas asked, looking up with green and blue eyes innocently.

"You're an insufferable piece of shit do you know that?"

_Of course._

"Of course. Yer point?"

"My point is this wouldn't have _happened_ had you not told fucking Night that you were into this shit!"

"Ah. Well, th' past is th' past right?"

"Jack. I don't know all the fucking details of this mess you call a lifestyle, but you need to get it under control. I'm here for you, but I will _not_ condone this."

"Good thing I didn't ask fer yer blessing then." Judas joked, and Felix slammed his hands down on the wet countertop.

"Stop fucking playing these mind games Jack!"

" _ **Judas**_." He sneered, standing up and approaching Felix while switching on his powers. "And I think ye and Night have forgotten who th' fuck _runs_ this shite. How about," He continues, grabbing Felix by his throat and biting his lip at the sinful gasps that escape him. "Ye go _back_ to Echo and go to bed, eh?" He finishes, squeezing tighter until there are tears coming out of Felix's eyes then letting him go, watching as he falls to his knees. "Hm. Ye look better at _**that**_ angle in my opinion." He says, kicking Felix swiftly as he makes his way back to his room.

_Now, why can't you be like that towards Mark?_

**I can be. Just you wait.**

* * *

 

He makes it back to his room and slams the door behind him, causing Mark to snap awake from his sleep.

"Oh, did I wake ye? _Good_. Let's go." He says, snatching Mark out of the bed by his arm.

"Ow, wait, _why_ -"

"Ye don't _ask_ me anything. Do you fuckin' _get_ that er not?" He says, facing Mark so his eyes are level. He watches as Mark blinks at him, mind slowly slipping into dissociation as he laughs. "There's a good pet. Now, let's get to the _good_ stuff. I think it's time I got _**my**_ reward." He finishes, dragging Mark's near limp body out of the bedroom towards the Workshop.

_Maybe you aren't losing touch after all._

**They don't call me a sadist for nothing, Anti. Now shut up and let me show you how this is done.**

_Of course._

Anti replies as Judas forces Mark onstage, the seats empty and quiet. His eyes are swirling a mess of blue and green, and his body responds immediately to the terrified look on Mark's face. He grins at him, toothy and wide.

"Welcome to the workshop, love. Are you ready to have some _fun_?"

_After you._

 


	12. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally learns why Judas can never love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who may get confused by this chapter: Jack + Anti = Judas. The intensity of Jack's emotions is what sparks Anti to being released. Remember that when he says he can't love :)
> 
> Question: what do you guys think about Felix now? Why do you think he sticks around?

Mark was horrified as his vision blurred, watching as a mess of green hair and black clothes paced the hardwood he'd been thrown on. He watched him go back behind the curtain, then come back out, swinging something around in circles.

"Judas... _ **please**_ -"

"Oh Mark, my dear _sweet_ darlin'. No amount of beggin' is gonna getcha outta _this_ one. Now get up and get against that wall before I _**make**_ ye." Judas demands, and Mark woozily scrambles off the ground, feeling his way to the side of the stage. He feels Judas shoot up against him, feeling him up and he doesn't like it at _all_. His nails are harsh against Mark's skin again, but this time the gashes run deep and Mark is screaming in agony.

"That's it baby... _ **sing**_ fer me..." Judas laughs, then Mark hears a crack and a blunt pain against his back.

"God _**please**_!" Mark sobs, but Judas only does it again, harder as Mark gasps for air. His head is spinning and all he can see is the black of the walls, feeling the repetitive sting of what felt like a paddle and the burn of scratch marks.

"Is this what ye wanted??? Huh??? Is this _**good enough**_ fer ye???" He hears Judas scream, but what is he talking about?

**_Had Mark said something in his sleep?_ **

**Was he doing something wrong before?**

A harsh smack to the back of his calf sent him tumbling to the ground, pushing himself against the wall as he faced his attacker. "J-Judas?" He asks, looking up into green eyes and a twisted smile.

"Ye could say that...but I really prefer _**Anti**_. Now, let's get ye into subspace so I don't have to deal with yer treacherous _**mouth**_." He replied, grabbing Mark by his hair and throwing him onto his still stinging back. Judas climbed on top of him, spinning the paddle in between his hands idly. "Say my name Mark."

"Judas, _please_ don't-"

" _ **Wrong**_!" He screamed, using his free hand to backhand Mark harshly, then rubbing the paddle against his face. "Don't make me have to **_break_** that pretty lil face of yers Mark. I don't think Judas would like that very much. Name?"

"A-Anti?"

"Now he gets it! Grand. Now, here's what's gonna happen. M'gonna make ye," He begins, lightly tapping Mark's face with the leather covered paddle, " _ **scream**_ fer me to stop while I cover yer sexy little body in cuts. And yer gonna _**let**_ me."

"But I-"

Another harsh slap that catches him off guard, and he swallows deeply as he feels his face turn red from arousal. His brain is numb and feels it hard to argue.

"I told ye no backtalk. Do ye _**never**_ listen? Fuckin' christ I've got no idea how Judas hasn't killed ye yet. Yer a feisty lil pet." He giggles, running the paddle down the front of Mark's chest.

" _Please_..." Mark just begs, and for a moment, one of Judas' eyes turns blue.

_**Was that a sign that Judas was coming back to him?** _

Then just like that it was gone, and he could see the fangs growing longer as the demon above him leaned down.

"Oh poor Judas...he **_really_** likes ye doesn't he? What a **_shame_** he's got to see ye in such bad shape really. But I've gotta have my fun too..." He says, pulling Mark's hair roughly. "And I don't like to be thrown aside **_either_**." He smacks Mark's chest with the paddle, making him scream with pain. He awaits another smack but it doesn't come, instead, he hears Judas groaning in pain, looking up to see him holding his head and faltering. He stands up and circles the stage, reciting something in what sounds like Latin to himself as his eyes shift from blue to green.

" _Stop ruinin' my plans_!"

" ** _I_ found him, not ye**!  **He's _mine._** "

" _You're weaker now! You weren't gonna do anything but fuck him_!"

" **Get _outta_ my fuckin' head ye _demon_**!"

" _Haha...you wish_." Judas says, and his eyes settle on one blue and one a sickly black. He watches as Judas touches his leaking eye, smirking at his hand.

"Fuckin' _**rough**_ havin' two people in yer head right?" He laughs, and Mark is still painfully in shock, now sitting against the wall far away from Judas. "Sorry about that. Got a little out of _**control**_. Now, if yeh'll just-"

"Stay _away_ from me!" Mark says, and he does the only logical thing he can so right now.

_**He runs.** _

He ignores the deep rumbling behind him, and he ignores the searing pain of the cotton of his bleeding flesh.

_**He needs to get out of here.** _

_**Now**._

" **MARK. GET BACK. HERE**." He hears, and he speeds up. " _Marrrkkk...oh won't ye come back? Ye have so much left to learn..._ " He hits a corner and recognizes the hallway as the one he saw when he got here. The door is right in his sight, and he only has a bit more to go-

Then he's on the ground, pinned under someone a bit heavier than Judas. He hears a familiar dark chuckle as the person gets off of him, flipping him on his back. He makes eye contact with someone he's never seen before, and the white haired man gives him a worried look.

" _I'm sorry_." He mouthes, looking off to his side. Mark hears more footsteps, then another chuckle.

"I told you not to run, kid." A familiar scratchy voice says, then he feels a needle go into his arm, and everything goes black.


	13. Build Our Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he's done, Judas pulls him right back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more plot to confuse you more :) also! The entire next chapter is smut because im nice like that so...bear with me with this one and you will be...rewarded ;-)

His head is foggy when he wakes up, blinking lightly as he regains his consciousness. He wants to touch his head but, he can't move his arms and legs. He pulls on them, and finds them restrained, his back pressed against a metal wall, padded by what he figures are bandages.

"Ah..." He says, wincing at the pain coursing through his veins as his memories come back to him. He looks around the room and gasps as he sees a woman staring back at him. "Please don't...I...I _can't_ take anymore..."

"I'm not here to hurt you, Mark. I'm here to help you." She says, stepping closer to him as he flinches. When he finally looks at her, he can see the scar on her head better, a long, ragged gash along her temple. Her eyes are dark and sunken, and there are small scars that look like cigarette burns all over her body. She limps slightly as she walks, but she's still the same woman he saw on stage a few days ago.

"Why? Why are they doing this to me? I just w-wanna go _home_..." He sobs, slamming his head back on the metal in an attempt to dull his pain forever. His mind is in shambles and he can't think straight anymore. " _Please_ just let me go home..."

She sits on the floor in front of him, sighing. "I remember seeing you on the first day. We were all pretty shocked by Judas' new choice in...prey. You aren't at all what we expected. Do you remember me? I looked at you from the stage when you came to our show." She looked up at him, and he refused to make eye contact with her. "I know I'm hideous now I just...I figured if I couldn't get you _out_ , I'd try to help you deal with living with one of them."

"One of them?"

"People like Night and Jude. They're infested with like, a virus of sorts. Some sort of drug that makes them possess these powers. Or so I thought."

"But drugs wouldn't make their eyes shift colors like that." Mark says, and she nods at him.

"So it _must_ be Night's affinity for the wicked and supernatural that caused this then?"

"That's what I've heard." Mark muses, slamming his head against the wall again.

"Hurting yourself won't help you...it only makes you weaker. They will manipulate you regardless."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm not your enemy Mark. I am your equal. I married Night thinking he was just like everyone else, maybe with just a little too rough kink about him, but I was wrong. You like Judas, I can see it in the way you speak about him. Judas can't love you, but _Jack_ can."

Mark scoffs. "Like there's any difference."

"There is. Jack is a man with a lost soul. He was dealt a bad hand and...saw something a little too traumatic. Anti is...Anti is a demon. A tortured soul looking for his sadistic revenge. Together, they make who you know as Judas. But, somewhere in there, Jack is still fighting to be free of his demons, _all_ of them."

Mark tries to move his arm again but yelps in pain, looking at his arm to see his veins turned a dark grey.

"You should stay still, the pain will subside in maybe a few minutes. Once you get used to it...it doesn't take long at all."

"Used to it...?"

She just nods, looking away.

"Why do you have a scar on your forehead?"

She raises an eyebrow, then runs a hand across the scar with a shiver.

"Because I tried to run. Just like Judas, Nate is still in there somewhere. I thought like you at first, that he had lured me into his life just for some sick and twisted game, but I know now that somewhere deep down in there, Nate is still loving me. Even from so far away. They work like a broken machine, you know? You just...it takes awhile to fix them."

There is a heavy knock on the door, and she stands abruptly to walk towards it, getting back down on her knees, hands behind her back, and head bowed. The door opens, and Night looks down at her with a smile.

" _There_ she is." He says, lifting her chin with his finger as she smiles back at him. He picks her up off the ground and kisses her gently, and Mark watches as her body visibly relaxes. "Ready to go get ready for the show?" She nods, then turns back to wave bye to Mark.

"Judas will be in here to deal with you soon, kid. Enjoy your day." Night says, shutting the door and leaving Mark once again with his own, terrifying thoughts.

* * *

 

He didn't know he had fallen asleep until he felt soft hands caressing his skin. He keened at the touch until his eyes opened, seeing Judas staring back at him with blue and green ones. He shut his own back tight and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Wh-what do you _want_..."

" _M'really_ sorry love, I tried to apologize but, ye ran away and...I can't have _that_. Ye look _so_ pretty and calm right now though..." He muses, brushing Mark's messy hair out of his eye and kissing him. "What did Adrienne tell ye, hm?"

Mark turned his face to the side at the kiss, having Judas near him threatened to make him vomit. He stayed silent until he felt his hair being tugged roughly, effectively opening his eyes. "Do we need to go to the Funhouse again? I don't mind at all..." Judas snickered, and Mark's breath caught in his throat.

"She told me that...that somewhere down in there Jack was still there, and he wasn't as cruel as you..."

"Oh?" Judas said, releasing his hair in favor of caressing him again as he tugs on his restraints.

"Sh-she told me about how you and Night are...are infected with a virus..."

"Virus eh? _That's_ what she's been feedin' ye?" He clicked his tongue, leaning into Mark's neck and nuzzling there. "That'll have to be corrected." He says, pressing kisses to Mark's neck and making his skin buzz again. "Yer so fuckin' _precious_ , y'know that?"

"Then why do you keep _hurting_ me?"

"Cause ye keep _disobeyin_ ' me. This is how we work, baby." Judas replies, stroking his hair softly and damn it if Mark wasn't attracted to him still.

 _ **Maybe he was just forgetting there are people out there that don't act like this**_.

"If-If I agree to be with you and- _ah_ -" He moans as Judas bites down on his pulse point softly, hands roaming the expanse of his upper body.

"And?"

"And If I obey you will...will you please stop hurting people?"

"Mmm?" He says, licking over his bite and making Mark's hips thrust forward on their own accord.

"I-I just want you to stop hurting people...I won't run again I promise. I'll be with you forever..."

Judas laughs against his skin, hand running soothingly over his stomach. "Forever? Ye sure ye wanna promise me that long? I mean, m'capable of some _very_ cruel things..."

"I know! I know. Just...please don't kidnap anyone else...I'll be everything you need..."

"Oh really? Mmm...ye put up a very good bargain love." Judas says, grinding his hips down onto Mark and smiling as he gasps in pleasure. "Tell me, would ye wear something for me, all the time if I asked ye to?"

"O-of course."

"Hm, even if I letcha go?" He teases, hands around the cuffs as he plays with the locks. Mark nods to him and he takes his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it.

"Ah- _aaah_...yes..." Mark says, and his head is starting to feel numb again.

**_What the hell is that?_ **

"Mmm...so that's what it takes to getcha to comply hm?" Judas pulls at his lip then lets it go, opting to place kisses on the other side of Mark's neck as he wiggles under him.

_**Why isn't Mark scared?** _

He feels his cock throb as Judas grinds down on him again, and he can feel Judas hardening against him.

_**It's the control he likes.** _

_**Being in charge of Mark turns him on.** _

"So pretty tied up...wanna fuck ye into the ground...wanna make it so ye can't walk...want ye to ride me..." Judas whispers, and Mark lays his head back and moans. To be honest, he'd take _horny_ Judas over _violent_ Judas any day. "If I take yer cuffs off, will ye run from me?"

Something about his voice was...worried and upset. Like he didn't want this to happen again. Mark shook his head no, and soon enough Judas was grabbing the key and unlocking him, holding him steady as they left that room. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been trapped in that Black and White realm again.

"Now, we're gonna go back to the room, and m'gonna lay down fer ye and yer gonna ride me ta yer heart's content. Sound good?"

And for some reason, _yes_ that sounded _amazing_. Mark _loved_ the sound of that.

So he nodded, and Judas chuckled.

"Let's get started then..."


	14. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all smut with some plot at the end. Enjoy :)

Judas kissed Mark tentatively as he dragged them towards the bed, running his hand up and down Mark's bandaged back. He felt the back of his legs hit the bed with a thump, scooting himself up as he pulled Mark to straddle him.

"Mark baby, look at me." Judas says, and Mark hesitated to open his eyes for a second. When he did, Judas could feel him relax, which meant his eyes must both be blue. He pulled off his own shirt, fluffing his green hair even more as Mark just watched him in a trance. He tugged on Mark's boxers lightly. "How about we get rid of these hm?"

Mark nodded, rising up enough just to remove his boxers while Judas took the opportunity to push down his sweats, watching as his dick throbs against his stomach. Mark looks down at it and grinds down, moaning at the new sensation.

" _Fffuuu_...." He makes out, and Judas smirks at how beautiful he looks above him.

 _Pathetic_.

He ignores the voice in his head as he fishes out lube, covering three of his fingers with it and eyeing Mark. "On yer knees a bit, love. Gotta get ye ready fer my cock." He smirks, and Mark nervously but obediently gets up, shivering as Judas' first finger slides into him. "Ride it baby, don't be shy." Mark does so, grinding lightly down on his finger as he holds onto his thighs for purchase. "Look how obedient yer bein'...ridin' my fingers like some kinda _slut_...I know ye wanna touch though love, ye can go ahead. _**Touch me**_." Judas commands, and Mark grips his shoulders as he adds another finger to his ass. Mark winces but it turns into broken moans as Judas scissors him open for a third finger. He teases him by brushing up against his prostate oh so gingerly, and Mark _screams_ as he cums dry. His entire body clenches and convulses on top of Judas, and its the most pornographic thing he's ever seen.

He doesn't stop though, quickly inserting another finger as Mark continues to bounce hungrily. "Talk to me."

"I w-want more..." Mark begs, and Judas growls deep in his throat as he pulls his fingers out, grabbing Mark's hips and shoving him down on his cock. Mark lets out a broken moan, his voice cracking as he sinks all the way down. " _Fffuuuckkk_....."

Judas relaxes against the bed, not expecting to cum at all from this, and watches as Mark swivels his hips, dick jumping with every movement. The amount of precum on his head is _unreal_ , so Judas decides to tease him some more by gripping his cock and rubbing his thumb against the slit.

"OOHHH **FUCK**!" Mark screams, grinding harshly against Judas as he continues that motion, laughing at the writhing mess above him. He remembers how much Mark loves some pressure just under his head, so he presses his thumb against the veiny underside roughly, and Mark is cumming all over again. Thick white paints both their bodies as he begins to bounce on Judas' cock eagerly, eyes closed and tongue lolling out. He's the photo of sex and Judas is proud of himself for breaking him so quickly.

"Yer such a fuckin' sight...ridin' my cock like yer life depends on it." He says, then he laughs. "I guess it kinds does huh? I bet ye _**love**_ that dontcha? How I could jus' tie ye down and make ye _**scream**_ like no other..." Judas says, and his eyes close as images of a bleeding, begging Mark flash through his mind, his hips lifting to slam deeper into him. "Make ye squirm and squeal with a hunger ye never even knew ye had... _ **god**_ yer a fuckin' masochist aren't ye? _Fuck_ yes...say my fuckin' _name_ Mark..." He demands, slamming into Mark's prostate harshly as he rides him.

"Fffffuuuuuckkk **_Judaaaaassss_**!" Mark screams, and Judas can't take it anymore. He flips himself on top of Mark, raising those gorgeously scarred legs onto his shoulders and wrapping his hands around Mark's throat as he pounds into Mark with no regrets. "I'm gonna... _aahhhh_...J-Jack..."

And at the sound of his real name in that wrecked, deep voice, a wave of arousal washes over him as he pounds Mark harder. "Fuckin' yes say my _**name**_!"

"Jaaaaaaccckkkk I'm _cumming_!!" Mark struggles out as his cock shoots another load onto his stomach, eyes rolled back in his head. Judas' orgasm hits him harder than before, burying himself deep inside of Mark as he kisses him roughly. His head spins as his high comes down, listening to Mark whimper below him as he pulls out with a wet pop.

" _Jaysus_..." He breathes, panting over Mark as he regains his focus. Even after sex, Mark is the look of pure sin, all flushed and hair fucked up, gasping with red lines around his neck where Judas' hands had been. He looks into Mark's eyes, and he almost gags. He wants to kiss him.

It's the adrenaline, he reasons with himself.

_You're a fool. You're falling for him._

It's the sex he'd been deprived of for so long. The raw, spontaneous sex where nobody was under his control. Submissive because they _wanted_ to be not because he _made_ them.

**I can't fall for him.**

_Yes you can. You already did._

"Jack?" He hears in a small voice, and he realizes he's been staring at Mark for a bit now. He gags again, then gets up on shaky legs and runs to the bathroom, heaving into the sink. He grabs a towel and wraps it around him, staring at the porcelain.

_Why don't you take a look at yourself?_

**I don't wanna see what you've made out of me...**

_Just take a quick peek Judas. Or should I say...Jack?_

**Please...**

"Judas? Are you okay?" He hears, and he swings around to see Mark wrapped in bedsheets and he almost vomits then and there. He regains his composure as one eye turns sickly black again, and he wipes it clean. He chuckles a bit then looks back up at Mark with a smile.

" _Perfectly_ fine. Now, about that _thing_ I want ye to wear..." He says, pushing down all of his humanlike feelings and unlocking a chest under his sink. He pulls out the soft, leather collar, running his thumb across it and turning back towards Mark. "Keep this on at _all_ times. If ye take it off, I'll **_know_**. And trust me," He says, walking behind Mark and securing it around his neck with a shiver. "I _**won't**_ be happy."

Mark touches the plain black strip of fabric and nods, not meeting Judas' now mix matched eyes. He walked out of the bathroom as Mark followed behind him, and he makes a mental note to _never_ let Mark call him Jack again.


	15. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't feeling quite like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that collar? Yeah. It wasn't an innocent gesture. :) 5 more chapters to go! 
> 
> So, do you guys think Jack is trying hard enough to keep Anti away? Also, do you still think the bad guy is the same?

Mark wakes up in throbbing pain, primarily his ass. He looks up, seeing Judas' peacefully sleeping face, and feels something scratch against his neck.

He rubs at it, feeling the item and remembering the collar Judas had put on him last night. He toyed with the thing, running his fingers across it softly and giving a sigh of contentment into Judas' neck. Something about the collar made him feel strange and grounded, almost as if he didn't have to think about anything.

_**As if he had someone else to think for him.** _

He felt Judas stirring above him, long eyelashes fluttering as he awakes with soft baby blues. He scooted away to give him room to stretch, but was corrected as an arm pulled him roughly back.

"Ye hungry?"

"Um...A little?" Mark says, voice broken and raspy still.

"Good. Let's go get breakfast, then Echo can clean yer wound. Then, I have a crowd ta entertain." Judas responds, and Mark wants to say something argumentative but he _can't_ , so he nods. Judas sits up, patting at Mark's lower back to get him to move as well. 

They swiftly cover themselves in clothes, Mark borrowing more of Judas' casual things. He follows him downstairs to the dining room, and he can't help but feel a bit like a puppy.

A _pet_.

"Mark?" He hears, and he snaps his attention over to the guy that had pinned him when he tried to run. He has a hand on his shoulder and Mark flinches away, slitting his eyes.

"Yeah I figured you'd be a little shaken up. I'm Felix by the way, my girlfriend has been patching you up this whole time." He says, releasing Mark's shoulder and taking a seat next to Echo who is waving at him softly.

"Flex. Get yer _fuckin_ ' feet off the table." Judas spits, and she sighs, removing her feet with a silent curse. Mark feels a deep growl from within the back of his voice release, and he clears his throat to force it away. He takes a seat along with Judas, and Flex leans onto the table with a smirk.

"Holy shit, ya collared him eh? Fuckin' brilliant." She laughs, and Judas shoots her a death glare, clenching his teeth.

"He _**agreed**_ ta wear it."

"What'd ya do to get _that_ to happen?" She winks at him, snatching a piece of bacon from his plate and leaning back in her chair staring at Mark.

"None of yer _**fuckin**_ '-"

"Morning you pieces of shit." Night says playfully, Adrienne behind him silently as she grips his hand tightly, almost fearfully. Mark's adams apple dips behind his collar as he eyes her, and she gives him a small smile before looking down at his collar and away.

"Morning yourself sunshine." Felix remarks, and Echo laughs. Night shoots them both a disgusted look as he flops down in his chair. Mark's brain can't process all the conversation occuring around him, as his head still feels a little light and empty, but he finds himself not minding. He keeps an eye on Flex, who stays quiet as she watches him from across the table hatefully.

"Night, did ye get everythin' on th' stage set up fer th' new stunts tonight?" Judas asks, stuffing his cheeks full of biscuits. Mark thinks its _adorable_. He coughs lightly at the thought, face blushing red.

"Of course I did, I'm actually pretty good at my job when I'm not being spiteful."

"So in other words its not done." Felix mumbles, and Echo smacks his shoulder.

"That's great! Echo, would ye mind tendin' ta Mark's wounds while I help him? M'sure Felix would _love_ ta help ye." Judas smiles, and Felix audibly groans.

"What a great idea. Sure." She gives Mark a polite nod, and Mark feels a bit... _wrong_.

All the people he'd usually seen arguing or fighting were getting along...for the most part. It was a given here that Night and Felix didn't get along, but Flex was being oddly quiet and Adrienne seemed standoffish.

_**Were they like this at every meal?** _

"Mark your collar is _beautiful_." Adrienne says feebly, and Mark winces at how wrecked her voice sounds. Though, unlike his, it doesn't sound sex related. He blushes harder at the compliment as Judas runs a possessive hand over his knee, making his entire body shiver.

"God, isn't he jus' **_gorgeous_** in it? I mean... _ **fuck**_." Judas says, and one of his eyes is green now. Mark wants to say something smart, but again, his voice fails him and he ends up smirking at Judas, adjusting himself for easier access.

_**Why is he doing that?** _

"Thank you Adrienne." He says, and she nods at him. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly, ending with Judas giving him a very steamy kiss goodbye as he left with Night, Felix and Echo going to their room to get supplies, and Adrienne padding behind Night, leaving him all alone with Flex.

"So, ya _took_ the collar?" She asked, and his hand shot up to rub it protectively.

"Why the hell do you keep antagonizing me."

"Because you're naive, thoughtless, malleable." She laughs, resting her head in her propped up hands. "You're just like _me_."

"We _aren't_ the same, Flex."

"Aren't we? You came here in search of something and so did I. Difference is, I _found_ what I was looking for. Did _you_?" She laughs, propping her feet up again. "God I mean, he must've plowed ya _hard_ to get that on ya. I remember those days. They don't last long at all. The sex is always mind numbing, but...with the collar on, your mind actually goes a little... _numb_."

_**Wait.** _

_**The collar is doing this to Mark?** _

He reaches to take it off and she clicks her tongue at him.

"The second ya take that off is the moment you'll die."

"Then why don't you have one on?"

She laughed, grabbing another piece of bacon and standing up to leave. "Because I said _no_. You don't have to run, but you could have refused. Read your contract next time, yeah?" She laughed, turning towards the door. "See ya around _Mark_." She smirks, throwing the bacon to the ground and looking at him. " _Woof_."

He grunts angrily as he feels a hand on his back, then he relaxes immediately. He can see something glowing behind him as he turns around and sees Echo, palm pressed to him as she emits a white light.

"You need to relax. Flex is worth a lot less trouble than she seems. She won't come between you and Judas. She loves him too much." She says, and Mark sighs back into his seat, satisfied with words he doesn't even know the meaning of.


	16. Draw Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark formulates a plan that's...unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload tonight because for the next 4 chapters I'll be doing one upload a day as they'll be kinda lengthy ;) strap in guys...this plot is thicker than Jack himself.

After Echo had healed him a bit, he felt a little less...possessive and angry as they led him into the Workshop. His eye twitched a bit with the memories of what Judas had done to him here, but he swallowed down his fear as soon as he felt those same hands on his shoulders.

"There's my pet. Feelin' better?" Judas whispers in his ear, fingers running across his collar idly.

"Y-yeah. Echo helped. When do the people start showing up?"

"Oh, in about an hour. Did ye want to stand at the door with Adrienne and take money?"

Mark shrugged against Judas. He'd wanted to say yes, because that gave him a chance to escape, but the thought of leaving Judas behind here made him uneasy.

_**That...that wasn't at all what he wanted to feel.** _

Something was up with his emotions lately, and they seemed to all revolve around Judas and this damned _itchy_ collar.

"That's okay, why don't ye jus' wait in th' front row fer me ta finish introducin' everyone then?" Judas whispered against his neck, placing small, possessive kisses above his collar and making Mark absolute putty in his hands as he nods.

"Are you two going to fuck in here or are we actually going to finish setting up?" Night says, crossing his arms and standing in front of them with an amused look. Mark felt another angry noise coming up so he swallowed, tightening his hand around Judas' arm on his waist.

Which was odd because, of course Mark didn't like Night, he was a _total_ fucking tool, but it originally had nothing to do with _jealousy_. Just absolute hatred for the way he treated everyone around him.

"I can go take a seat." He said factually, and Judas smiled against his neck as he let him go. He turned and walked away from them, shooting Night a death glare as he took a seat on the first row and crossed his legs.

* * *

 

Judas watched as Mark walked away and chuckled, turning back to Night. "Hooo I wouldn't mess wit' him if I were ye." He smirked, and Night cocked his eyebrow.

"Really? Seems like you've messed with him enough as it is."

"Messed with him? How do ye mean?"

"I know what that collar does, Judas. Couldn't get him to obey you otherwise?"

"Oh he obeys me _plenty_ , jus' didn't want it ta end." He grins widely, licking his fangs as he pushes past Night with a giggle. He felt those black irises staring at him as he disappeared backstage for the rest of the setup.

* * *

 

The opening to their show went swimmingly and the Workshop was packed. Mark watched as Judas made his way offstage towards him, bouncing anxiously as he toyed with his collar.

"What're ye nervous about?" Judas says, and Mark takes a quick look at his eyes to see they're blue once again.

"Huh? Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hm." Judas says, then he taps his leg idly, and Mark can feel his eyes burning his reddened cheeks.

"The collar is itchy."

"And?"

"I want-" He breathes, looking over at Judas determined, "I want to take it off."

"What's stoppin' ye, love?" Judas quips, resting his hand on Mark's thigh and stroking it slowly. Mark swallowed at the action, his body humming at the touch.

"I-"

"Ye?"

Mark stutters over his words and Judas laughs at him, right eye slowly darkening.

"Ye look like _sin_ love..." Judas smiled, dichromatic eyes twinkling with mischief as he stares at Mark. "A beautiful _mess_ ye are..."

Mark swallowed shallowly, trying to keep his eyes locked forward now, focusing on anything but Judas' eyes.

But his eyes betrayed him.

He looked directly at Judas.

_**Fuck.** _

It was as if his brain shut off, keening at Judas' touch as he leans into it.

"What's _**really**_ botherin' ye, hm?" Judas speaks, and Mark's breathing increases as he sees Flex staring him down as Judas roams his upper thigh. "What's goin' on in there..."

"I want-I wanna get rid of Night and Flex." He spits out, and Judas makes an intrigued noise.

"Mmm, and how do ye wanna do that?" Judas says, and Mark can see both his irises are an emerald green now.

"I don't know, but, I want to." Mark replies, and his conscience and brain are at war trying to figure out why the _hell_ he's saying this stuff. He can feel Judas' grip tighten on his thigh, and his warm breath against his leather clad skin.

"Want to what baby? Ye can tell Judas..." He says, and his voice sounds distorted and far away, but still enchanting like a lullaby.

"I want to _kill_ them." Mark says, slitting his eyes as the crowd roars for Flex when she exits the stage. He hears a low, accent heavy moan in his ear, and it makes him shiver.

"I can do that. But ye gotta explain it ta me baby..." Judas urges, using his free hand to turn Mark towards him fully. "How do you _want_ to kill them?"

He licks his lips softly, and Judas follows the motion with his lust blown eyes. "I want to slice them up...I want to see them bleed like...like you did to me." He huffs out, and Judas lets out an obscenely pornographic moan at that. His eyes are closed now, and Mark looks down to see that he is definitely hard.

_**Why does that make Mark want him even more?** _

_**Why does Mark want Judas at all?** _

"Ye gonna use **_my_** knife ta stab 'em baby? Pushing it in and out of 'em while they _**beg**_ ye ta stop?" He continues, breathing heavy in Mark's ear.

_**Is he getting off on this?** _

Mark feels sick.

"I want...I want to slaughter them because they're in my way." He says boldly, and he feels like all of his doubt and sanity are being pushed away as all he wants to do is please Judas. Apparently it's working because now Judas is pulling him by his collar towards him, causing their lips to meet in an imperfect kiss. Mark's eyes flutter as Judas pushes him away again, looking at him with green and blue eyes now.

" _God_ yer a tease. You'll get yer wish soon enough love. Fer now, let's enjoy the show."

Judas grips his hand and intertwines their fingers roughly, and Mark can see Felix looking at him again with the same worried expression.

And all he wants to do is kill him too.


	17. Flex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has run out of options and Judas is overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going downhill. If you don't like death then...you may as well stop here because someone WILL die in the end if this.

During the show, Mark ended up giving Judas a _less_ than graceful blowjob to get rid of his... _problem_ , and now he was waiting backstage as he greeted and thanked all of the audience for coming. He was zeroed in on Judas, playing with his collar absentmindedly when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"You're really into Jack aren't you?"

Mark swirled around to see Felix standing with his hands in his pockets, Echo nowhere in sight.

"Jack, Anti, Judas, it's all the same really." He mused, and Felix choked out a laugh.

"It can't be, because you don't know _anything_ about Jack. You just know this sick, twisted thing _Judas_ that he's become."

"I don't care about who he was or is, it's whoever he _wants_ to be."

Felix scoffed. "Now that's _definitely_ the collar talking, bro."

"What? People keep saying that, but i feel no different." Mark spat, and that was a lie but, how could Felix know? To Mark's knowledge, he had no powers.

"We all have a gift here man. I may not be a nymph like Echo, or super flexible like Ginger, which is her _actual_ name by the way, and I may not be a half demonic tempter like Nate and Jack...but we all have our own powers."

"Oh?" Mark smirks, stepping towards him cautiously. "And what's yours?"

"I can smell a lie from a mile away. Call it, a habit. I knew something was up with Jack fourteen years ago, and I know something is up with you now. A day ago you tried to run, and now you're stuck under Judas like your _life_ depends on it."

"I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"I guess you are. Before you make any... _hasty_ decisions though," Felix says, leaning sideways to check on Judas, "would you at least like to know why your little crush is here in the first place?"

"If he wanted me to know, he'd have told me."

_**He would have? Right?** _

"Humor me a bit. I _am_ his best friend after all."

"Fine."

"When Jack was younger, he saw something a little... _traumatic_. It kinda fucked him up in the head a bit, and when he tried to tell his parents, they didn't believe him. They loved him alot, and they still do to this day but, when you say you saw five of your classmates get kidnapped and killed by someone you trusted...it's hard to take in."

"What? Kidnapped? _Killed_?"

"And never seen again. Well...except for one of them. Real pretty girl too, named-"

"Flex."

Felix smiled at him. "Ginger. Right. So before you go around passing judgement, claiming people as _yours_ ," He started, coming towards Mark with a serious yet concerned look on his face, "make sure you _know_ who you're claiming."

Mark stood there, mouth agape as Felix gave him a small smile then walked off the stage into the crowd, breathing laboured and confused.

**_I didn't want to be myself anymore._ **

Those words ran around Mark's brain in circles.

**_He wanted people to listen._ **

He was snapped out of his trance by a click of the tongue, and his head snapped up quickly.

"Deep thought, kid?" Night's voice rang, and Mark focused in on him with angered look.

"I'm fine."

"Ah, I never asked." He smiled, then laughed a bit as he approached Mark, causing him to flinch. "So, how'd you get that **_exquisite_** accessory?"

"Judas asked me to wear it, so I did."

"Hm. It looks fitting on you." Night smirked, and Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry about my behavior these past few days, I just **_hate_** when people don't listen to me."

"I can tell." Mark said with a breathy laugh, eyes locking onto Judas', who had a faraway look.

"That being said, you _should_ have listened to me when I told you not to run the first time. Jude is a wonderful guy, he really is but, he had the _**hardest**_ time controlling his powers."

"Hm." Mark replies, watching as Judas headed towards them with purpose. "I couldn't tell."

"Listen kid. You have no idea what you're dealing with. I may have _helped_ him get his powers, but I never _made_ him what he is today."

"T'at right? And here I was thinkin' ye were my pa or somethin'!" Judas laughed from behind him, and Night swung around to face him.

"Judas-"

"Save yer excuses. Ye never really _were_ my friend were ye? I was jus' an experiment ta ye, someone ye could test yer fuckin' _**theories**_ on."

"Judas you know that isn't true. I've been there for you more than **_anyone_** has. _Especially_ your new little boyfriend here."

"Boyfriend? Is that what this is about then? Someone gettin' more attention from me than ye? Jealous looks shite on ye Night."

"Get fucked."

"I have." Mark added, and Judas snickered at him.

"Night, I'll tell ye again. Mind yer **_own_** damn business." He says, locking eyes with Night as he pokes his chest. "Ye leave Mark outta this. He has nothin' ta do with this shite."

Night laughed at him and pushed his finger away, looking down at him as Mark squinted his eyes angrily.

"You're making a mistake and you know it. You'll need me back when you go batshit crazy again and trap your little puppy in the Funhouse. You're not the first person to wear that collar Mark," He says, smirking in his direction. "And you _**definitely**_ won't be the last." He walked his way backstage towards the rooms, with Adrienne rushing onstage as the crowd finally dismisses.

She gives Mark a tight hug, mouthing a small _sorry_ , and runs after Night. Mark feels Judas run a smooth hand across his face, and he looks him in the eyes slowly.

"Judas...why didn't you tell me what happened to you?" He said, and he sighs softly.

"I don't...I didn't _want_ ye to know. I tried to tell ye...I don't _**wanna**_ be Jack anymore."

"Judas," He says, slipping his hands to the back of his collar carefully as Judas frowns at him. "Jack. Are you falling in love with me?"

"What? If ye take that off, Mark...I'll **_have_** ta kill ye. I can't-"

" _Jack_. Are you. Falling in love. With me." He repeats, and his hand is on the clasp, thumb ready press down on it.

" _ **Mark. Hands down. Now**_." Judas commands, and Mark does just that. He sighs loudly and looks down at the ground, but Judas lifts his face back up. "I **_can't_** love ye Mark. I'm not losin' anyone else. My offer still stands though. I won't _hesitate_ to kill ye, no matter how much I don't _want_ ta." He kisses Mark's cheek and then hugs him tight. "Me and Anti don't work that way."

The pain in Judas' voice threatened to bring Mark to tears, but he only held onto him for as long as he let him. It was the first time he'd heard Judas refer to himself as two separate people, and for some reason, it made him never want to leave his side.

Mark only knew one thing, and one thing only.

_**He couldn't stay here, and neither could Judas.** _

"We have to get rid of them then." He whispers, and Judas gasped into his neck as Mark places a small kiss to his. His hands move to Judas' waist, holding him tight as he makes eye contact with Flex yet again, gaze hardened as she quietly lets herself out.

"Would ye kill fer me, Mark?" Judas says, and he _wants_ to say no.

He _needs_ to say no.

But he _can't_ say no.

"I don't have any other choice."

He hears Judas huff out a small giggle into his neck, then he pulls away and gazes at Mark with those big, sexy, green eyes and smirks. "I know."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Mark is going to kill? Comments below ;) there won't be another chapter today since this one was kinda long x.x


	18. Sinful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when everyone is to blame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The REAL chapter 18! Don't worry! In His Skin is still up to read! This is the final chance for you to choose who you think is going to die. Choose carefully!

Flex ran out of the room as quickly as possible, catching up with Night and Adrienne.

"Guys. Something is really up with Jude and his little boytoy." She grasps Adrienne as she winces. "Sorry."

"What do you mean?" She says, turning as Night stops in his tracks.

"After ya guys left...I heard Mark say that they needed to ' _get rid of them_.'"

"Rid of who?" Night demanded, and Flex shrugged.

"Maybe...Felix and Echo?" Adrienne remarks, and Night shakes his head.

"Or Me and _Anti_. What else did he say, Flex?"

"I left after that...he was giving me this... _look_. It made me really bloody uncomfortable." Flex replies, eyes squinted harshly.

Adrienne whined as Night's grip on her tightened, her arm turning slightly red. He noticed her discomfort and let go, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"I swear _**nobody**_ here listens to a damn thing I say."

"Quit being so fuckin' aggressive and maybe they would. Look at your _wife_ Night. She practically flinches anytime ya look at her sideways. Lets not forget you're _both_ monsters."

Night rolled his eyes with a breathy laugh. "Again with the whole 'I gave him his powers so I'm equally as cruel' bullshit? Really Flex, you two need a new approach. I can be as cruel and unusual as I want. That's why-"

"They call ya _Nightmare_ , yeah I fuckin' get it. Listen. We need to do something about those two before someone ends up dead. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. It wasn't the _plan_."

"What was the plan?" Adrienne chimes in, finally finding her voice again.

Flex looked at her uneasily, then back to Night who gave her a challenging look.

"She wanted to _kill_ Judas." Night remarked, and Adrienne backed away from her, frowning.

"What? Why?"

"He's **dangerous**! For all we know, they're getting their weapons ready right now." Flex turns to Night and furrows her brows. "Ya should have let that little puppy run when he tried to."

"Judas would still be psychotic."

"But _Jack_ wouldn't be in love." She counters, and they quiet as they hear footsteps approaching the hallway. When they fade into the darkness, Adrienne sighs and leans her head onto Night.

"I don't know how to help you, Flex. I can't stop Jack from falling for someone who was practically _**made**_ for him."

Flex scoffed and backed away towards the kitchen, shaking her head. "I hope it's _you_ he kills. You're bloody _worthless_ to me."

She then left the room, hearing Night's dark and scratchy laugh behind her.

* * *

 

"Felix." She says, leaning over the table as he nods at her.

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?"

He looks at her from under white bangs and sighs. "That they're plotting to kill us."

"To be honest Felix...I can't even tell ya anymore. We should have _stopped_ this years ago when I got here."

"I told you then, and I still mean it, I _can't_ kill Judas. Jack doesn't deserve any of this."

"Jack is in more pain alive than he'd be dead."

"And how would you know that? You've been nothing but petty towards him everytime he brings one of his little playthings into this place. He cares about you Flex. Isn't that enough?"

"He needs to _love_ me."

"God, Flex! Everything has to fucking end up about you doesn't it? Echo and I are always walking on pins and needles trying to figure out who's gonna snap first and here you are with your self pity bullshit yet again. You and Night need to get _your_ lives together and stop worrying about Jack."

"I'm worried about Jude as a _whole_."

"Stop with that shit!" Felix says, slamming his hands down on the table around his bowl, "They're not the same fucking person! Jack is just lost. Somewhere in there...he's fighting. Right?" Felix says, voice breaking as he gives Flex a look of despair. She shakes her head in denial and takes a seat, placing her head in her hands.

"I don't _know_ anymore. I shouldn't have left him...I should have...I should have stayed with him at that party..."

"You didn't know."

"That doesn't make this any _easier_. I decided I'd go with the other kids, yeah? Play a little prank on him. I watched those other kids...I almost got _killed_ Felix. That has to amount to _something_."

"Does it though, if in the end you'll get killed anyways?"

Flex sighs and collapses onto the table with a broken cry. She sniffles harshly and taps her foot as Felix continues eating his soup.

"When you and Jude went to that party...what was he _looking_ for? Why did he even go? He hates parties." Flex asked, finally looking up with puffy eyes. Felix looked wistful for a second, swallowing his food.

"A way out I guess. He just wanted to... _forget_. He doesn't even really remember that day. All he knows is he suffered something traumatic back home, and now he's here, stuck like _this_."

Flex swallowed, then looked into Felix's worried blue eyes.

"Felix...what if Jack is _gone_?"

"What?"

"What if Anti finally won? What if he's controlling not only Judas but _also_ Mark?"

Felix took a shaky inhale. "Then...then we probably need to leave before he slaughters us all."

Flex sniffled again and nodded, bowing her head as she gets up and walks over to Felix, who pulls her into a hug as she finally breaks down.

"How did this _happen_..." She sobs, and Felix strokes her back softly as his chest rises and falls.

"I...I guess I let him get too far. I shouldn't have left him alone at that party either."

Flex lets out a breathy laugh into his chest.

"I guess we were all at fault, eh? Blamin' each other when we all played our part."

"Hm." Felix responded, gently stroking her hair as his thoughts make circled in his head. They had to get out now...one way or another.

 

 


	19. You Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill and Escape. 
> 
> That's the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! The grand finale! WARNING: People will die or get hurt.

 

Mark had been a bit...nervous that he had to leave the country. He'd never left for more than two weeks his entire life, and everything was happening so fast he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed. Judas must have noticed because he felt soft hands on his shoulders, and soft lips against him.

"Hey... _relax_ baby, okay? I know this is alot but..." Judas starts, caressing Mark's face slowly and making him focus on those ocean blue eyes, "it _has_ to be done. Ye understand that, right?"

Mark nodded to him and took a breath, relaxing as Judas toyed with his collar. Mark kissed him yet again, and relished in the small yelp he drew from him. Soon, Judas' arms were around his neck, and Mark was backing him into the wall, and his legs were wrapped around Mark. They continued to make out like this until Judas broke for air with a smile.

"We need ta get th' knife, love. Night isn't gonna kill himself."

Mark exhaled sharply, brown eyes rolling around beneath his lids. " _Fine_." He said, letting Judas down with a small pout.

"After we get this done, ye can have me any way ye want as many times as ye want. No interruptions, okay?" Judas said, kissing onto his neck.

"Urgh, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to control myself."

Judas laughed against his collar. "Ye don't control yerself fer the most part _**anyways**_." He whispered, and some part of him felt uneasy about that. The new part, the submissive part, shuddered and didn't mind at all.

Judas took his hand and pulled him towards a closet door in one of the hallways, opening it up to reveal multiple weapons. Mark's eyes blew wide as he scanned the various knives, syringes, and guns. "Holy shit..."

"Gotta be prepared fer when people _**disobey**_ me." Judas says, clicking his tongue a bit as he goes through the weapons to find the right one. Mark watches him tentatively, thinking that his pensive face is adorable.

 _ **Huh**_.

He thinks the guy who's about to murder someone and then force him to a new country is adorable.

Mark was going to need a _shit_ ton of therapy if he could ever get this fucking collar off.

"Mark? Be a dear and go watch fer... _distractions_ will ye?" Judas' soothing voice rang, and Mark silently nodded, heading towards the main hallway to watch out for anyone who may be awake.

After a short while, Judas returned with two small knives and a closed syringe.

"What's the needle for?"

Judas smirked at him, running it against his skin. "In case ye decide ta go against me...I can never be too sure."

Mark sighed as he felt the coolness against him, then frowned when he heard Judas' words. "I'd _never_ leave you."

"I've heard that before."

Mark sighed as he was handed a knife, looking at it carefully. A new sense of purpose flowed through his body, boiling through his skin as he held it. His body felt... _different_.

Like when Judas had dissociated him the first time.

Like he was two separate people.

_**On the inside looking out.** _

He felt himself being pulled along, and he let Judas manhandle him as he pleased. They stopped just shy of their bedroom, and Judas turned to him once again.

"Now, it's up to ye." Judas said, running his knife just above Mark's shoulder, against his collarbone as he makes small cuts here and there. "Who do ye wanna kill _first_ baby?"

Mark's gasped and held onto Judas as he cut him, his body tingled with pleasure and his eyes screwed shut. His mind rushed through his options. He liked Adrienne and Echo well enough, so they were obviously out.

He _disliked_ Felix for second guessing him.

He _disliked_ Flex for trying to take Judas away from him.

But most of all...he _**hated**_ Night for making Judas in the first place.

His heart raced with anger as he found those blue eyes again, blown wide with bloodlust and something else that Mark couldn't quite pin.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He speaks, and Mark loves when it's Jack. He's the perfect balance between crazy and sane, and Mark wants him all the time.

"I want to kill _Night_."

Jack smiles at him and stops his roaming, eyes fluttering with joy. "Are ye _**sure**_?" Mark nodded, and Jack slapped him, hard. "Use your words, baby."

"Yes. I want to kill him. I'm sure." Mark smirked, and Jack pulled him into a fervent kiss.

"God I _**love**_ ye..." Jack whispers across his lips, and Mark gasps at them, kissing him back hungrily.

" _Fuck_..." He says, and his heart comes to its own conclusion. "I love you too." 

They fall into a rhythm, Jack pushing him through the bedroom door and onto the floor, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Morning came and Mark's eyes were wide as he looked down to see a very naked, very sleep Jack laying on top of him. Not Judas. _Jack_. To be honest...he hadn't seen any traces of Anti since he promised Jack he'd kill for him.

If there was no Anti, and there was just _Jack_...then Mark wasn't in danger anymore right? God this collar was itchy as _hell_.

He reached for it, pulling it away from his skin cautiously. He looked down at Jack again, then sat up slightly to reach behind his neck, when two hands shot up to stop him. He winced and made eye contact with Jack, relieved when he didn't see his eyes change colors.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Mark says, and Jack hesitates for a second and looks down. Then he looks back up, letting go of Mark's hands with a nod, and watches as he removes the collar. Mark's head spins with the rush of free thinking that floods his brain, but he doesn't move. Instead, he holds Jack tightly, hand gripping the collar. Jack leans into his touch and smiles, content.

"We gotta get up soon, wanna kill Night before th' others wake up." Jack slurs, and Mark whines.

"Who cares if they see? If anyone gets in our way, we'll just kill them too. They can't hide from us, Jack."

Jack hums against Mark's chest. "Yer right. God I love when ye **_take_** control. Does shite ta me." He says, placing a kiss to Mark's lips.

"Mmm, you're the one that said we had to get up. Not me. Shower fir- _ooh_..." Mark asks, and he gasps when Jack sits up, realizing belatedly he's still inside of him. Jack makes a weird face then laughs.

"Yeup. Shower, _then_ murder."

 


	20. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back. 
> 
> Almost.
> 
> And he's not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. I changed it a bit to kinda fit everyones needs? Okay? Okay. Check the end notes please :3

Jack was happy to wake up in his own body, _alone_. He had no idea how it had happened, but he wasn't complaining.

Sure, he was back to himself again, but that doesn't mean his murderous urges were going to just... _go away_.

Unfortunately, possession didn't work that way. He was still pretty pissed with Nate for dragging him into this, and with Ginger for letting him suffer alone when their friends were killed. It caused him so much pain that remembering it made his head spin a bit.

Now, as he walked alongside Mark, the man who saved him, whom he had _fallen in love_ with, murder had never felt so right.

* * *

  
Ginger was never _meant_ to be killed but...things happen when Jack gets angry.

"Ginger...why don't ye jus' move, love? Ye sure had no problem moving while all our friends were bein' _murdered_ back in Athlone." He laughed, rotating the knife in his hand as he approached her.

"Jack we were _kids_. I didn't know what to do I... _please_...this isn't like you, Jack...you're not like this..." She repeats, standing her ground in front of Nate while Jack laughs at her.

And here he was thinking she could run away with them.

He could have forgiven her.

_**Maybe.** _

Or maybe he'd have just killed her anyways.

Probably. Mark was really all Jack needed. No sense in carrying around _dead_ weight. Speaking of, where was Felix? Jack's brain was getting _so_ off track.

He hated thinking for himself.

"I'm not? Ye mean I _wasn't_. See," he starts, glancing over at a smirking Mark, who was standing obediently by his side with his collar back around his neck, per Jack's request of course. "Sometimes yer brain gets a lil... _fucked up_ when ye see someone ye trusted cuttin' inta yer friend like a fuckin' pizza." He laughs, approaching her steadily. He watches Nate stand behind her, immediately on guard. "Got somethin' ta say there, _traitor_?" He says, and Nate looks straight into his blue eyes.

" _ **Traitor**_? When Ginger suggested I kill you, I _refused_ her offer. I wanted to _help_ you. You can be _helped_ Jack..." Nate says, his powers switching on as he tries to paralyze Jack, "Let me _help_ you."

Jack throws his head back in dark laughter, head hitting Mark's chest behind him. "Ye can say that all ye want, but yer age old trick won't work on me, baby. I've already been paralyzed fer _years._ "

"Enough with the _banter_ ," Mark demands, drawing his own blade at the sight of Nate. "How about we get to the _blood_?"

" _Easy_ pet," Jack says, smirking at the faltering glimmer in Nate's eyes, "I want to **_savor_** this with ye." He chuckles, then he steps forward.

"Jack...look at all that you've accomplished...you can't seriously want to throw this away..."

" _Accomplished_?? Everything I've built here is based on _**lies**_." He spits, angrily brisking towards them now. "Even my relationship with Mark is based on _**yer**_ fuckin' lies! Do ye know how many _**times**_ ," He says, plunging his knife into Ginger happily as Nate backs away. Coward. "I've almost _**killed**_ him," He stabs her again, deeply as his eyes roll back in bloodlust. "Because of these awful _**powers**_?" He says, retracting his knife as her lifeless body drops to the ground, staring at his blood covered hands with a small eye twitch.

His vision flashed back to Ireland, imagining himself on top of Isabelle, cutting into her body and threatening to make him nauseous. He only glanced up when he heard retreating footsteps, then he stood up slowly and laughed, turning towards Mark. "Why do they _always_ run?"

"I don't know..." He smiled, poking Jack lightly with his blade, and making him giggle. "But this is going to be way more fun than I expected." He laughed, grabbing Jack with his free hand and running after Nate.

* * *

  
Night had never _meant_ to hurt Judas. He just so desperately wanted someone to know how he felt. The joy he got from having his powers...

  
The pain that came with losing people to them.

He wanted someone to share that with, to be there for him when things got bad.

_To love him._

_He_ loved Judas. Why was it Mark and the others who got his attention? Why did he let himself be manipulated and controlled all these years by him, knowing he'd never share his feelings? Sure, he'd had Adrienne, but she was a replacement.

A _toy_.

A **_pet_**.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." He heard Mark's voice say, so he hid behind one of the walls in the hallway. Felix, Echo, and Adrienne were long gone, unable to let their conscience bear the pain that went with murder.

Flex had opted to stay and complete her quest, her plan to kill Judas. Night had forced himself to stay with her, hoping Judas would take her as a sacrifice so he could talk him out of killing him like he always did.

With snide remarks.

And witty banter.

And at one point, chaste kisses and rough sex.

Judas had been his _everything_ , and now it meant _nothing_. He heard the footsteps grow closer, so he tried to make a break for it, but was grabbed by a pair of rough, strong hands.

" _ **Gotcha**_. Maybe next time you'll listen to _me_ , _**kid**_." Mark's deep voice rang in his ears as he felt the cold sting of the blade across his throat, clawing at Mark's hand as Judas came into his view, leaning down in front of him with those crystal blue eyes he'd loved so much.

He could never tell whether he and Flex were victims of Jack's innocent charms, or Anti's dark ministrations.

Either way, he hated to give up either. His eyes twitched closed as his body convulsed, and he could feel the burn of the knife across his skin, blood bubbling up as he choked on it. Black eyes shot open to be locked with clear blue, a steady gaze even as he died.

* * *

 

"Oh Nate...ye look _so_ much better this way...m'really sorry things had ta go like _this_." Jack smiles, then he clicks his tongue, and Nate's body falls to the ground, lifeless in Mark's hands. Jack immediately pulls Mark into a kiss, his blood covered hands on his soft cheeks as he feels Mark's palms pressed against his tshirt. "Ye were _amazin_ ' baby..." He praises, and Mark backs away.

"I was?"

"Or course ye were. Everythin' that I expected. Did ye see anyone else in the house?"

Mark shook his head no then spoke. "I saw Felix, Echo, and Adrienne sneak out this morning. I figured they weren't of importance to you."

Jack smiled at him, running red hands over the back of his collar. "Ye'd be right. _Shame_ about Felix though, really thought he'd stay. He'll come back fer me... _eventually_. They always do." He laughs, and Mark laughs with him.

"God you're so fucking crazy." Mark muses, feeling Jack loosen his collar, letting it fall to the floor between them.

"Crazy as hell fer ye." Jack smiles, kissing him yet again. "I _love_ ye."

"Mmm, I love you too but, we need to get going ourselves." He smiles back, motioning towards his imaginary watch to signify that they'd be late for their flight.

"Is the car ready, then?" Jack questions, and Mark laughs and nods, grabbing his hand to head to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Jack takes one last good look at the home he'd come to know for years, that he'd come to know as his own. He and Mark had cleaned themselves up a bit before they stuck a "permanently closed" sign onto the door and hopped in the car.

"You ready, my love?" Mark says, and Jack still shivers at his voice as he turns around forward, buckling up.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Mark lifts his hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing his knuckle. "We'll make a new life in L.A., okay?" He smiles, and Jack nods.

"Yer never gonna get to leave me now y'know." Jack mused, gripping Mark's hand tightly even as he drives.

"Oh, the _horror_." Mark deadpanned. He smiled as Jack's laughter rang loudly into the car.

He was finally making Jack take him home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That does it for this fic! If you liked it, hit that kudos button! My next long fic will be 6 chapters and its called Just One Night. Check it out tonight! Thanks you guys, and as always 
> 
> -tata!


	21. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of Mark and Jack 2 years later :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd add this one. Did you guys wanna see the alternate ending to this story? Prroooobably not xD

Though they weren't technically on the run, adjusting was hard.

Jack found it difficult to control himself around people, and had taken to biting his fingernails til they bleed instead. He wasn't used to people being nice to him and wanting to talk to him.

Mark on the other hand was very _possessive_ over Jack. He hated to let him out of his sight, even to go to his new job as a barista. He always feared that somehow, someway, Jack was going to leave him.

Or worse, be taken away for murder.

"We need ta...work some shite out."

"Mm." Mark says, laying across Jack's lap as his strokes his hair, hand securely on his collar. Jack had told him that he wouldn't force him to wear it anymore, but he'd gotten used to it now and with Anti gone, the effect wasn't as strong.

"M'serious. We're a little too...codependent fer this society I guess."

"Is that so bad?"

Jack squirmed a bit under him, then sighed. "I dunno. But, I need ta get better at...handlin' people, and ye need ta let me handle people."

"But, what if you-"

"I won't, Mark. I _love_ ye. Plus what would I gain from leavin' ya? What would it take fer ye to believe me?"

Mark thought long and hard about it, even though the answer was clear.

"I want...I want to be _official_."

"Official?

"Like, I wanna say you're my boyfriend now. We are dating. That I'm not just your pet or toy that you use against people. I'm...I'm more than that, right?"

Jack chuckled above him, so Mark turned to look up and see him blushing furiously.

"Of course ye are. Okay. Okay, we can be official. Can I ask ye to do somethin' fer me though?" Jack asks, and he feels Mark nod. "Find yer parents. Talk to em. I'm sure they miss ye."

Mark hesitates, exhaling as he nods again. He didn't really want to explain his absence but, it was long overdue. "Okay. I'll do it for you, Jack."

He feels Jack lean down, surprised by his flexibility, and kiss him on the lips with a smile. "I know. Ya know, ye never told me why ye were away from home anyways." Jack says, and Mark gives a gentle hum.

"I needed a fresh start. I got wanderlust...then I got wander _lost_ , now I'm wander _found_." Mark laughed, and Jack smacked his chest in horror as he rolled his eyes at the awful joke.

* * *

 

Here they stood, hand in hand at Mark's home that he had left over 2 years ago, and Mark was too nervous for words. His mother had been extremely excited to see him, as had his brother and friends.

The part about his boyfriend being a half murderer who may or may not have killed his friends at the age of 13 he decided he would leave out.

 

That...probably wouldn't go over well. 

 

"Mark!" He mother squealed as she opened the door, pulling him into a huge hug and leaving Jack to stand behind him, awkward and nervous. "Where have you been?" She demands, then she glances over at Jack with a soft expression.

"I've been uh...traveling? I got, I got really bored at home. I never meant to be gone for two years but, I met someone." He smiles, taking Jack's hand into his and pulling him forward.

They'd both agreed the collar would be a bit much to wear for the entire trip, but they did have it packed safely away for their...alone times. Jack glances up with confused blue eyes, only to be pulled to a hug himself.

"What is your name?" She says against his ear, Korean accent heavy with him.

"My name is...Jack." He smiles, and Mark's hand tightens on his with joy as they're invited in.

Jack actually got along really well with his family, and Mark learned that Jack knows a myriad of languages, not just Irish and Korean.

Mark feels like he can watch Jack be happy for hours, and never get enough it. 

 

He guessed that's what love was supposed to feel like.

He realized that he meant what he said, he didn't who Jack had been before. That chapter of his life had ended, and after this, they guess they're ready to start a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little epilogue :3


	22. Alternate Ending-Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back...but was he ever really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much requested Alternate Ending to this story! This was the way it was supposed to end originally. Which one do you like better? Comments below :3

Mark had fallen back asleep shortly after their less than productive shower, so Judas figured that that was the way things needed to be.

He knew that Mark wouldn't allow him to kill Adrienne, Echo, and Felix, but they _all_ needed to go.

They couldn't be together if Judas knew _they_ were still out there.

 _Everyone_ was at fault for the way he was now.

Even Jack himself.

With one final kiss to Mark's wet forehead, Judas removed his collar and brushed hair out of his forehead, staring at him with green irises.

" _I love ye_." He whispered, then he pulled on his coat, grabbed his knives, and shut the door behind him with a sniffle.

* * *

 

Mark awoke to the sound of screams.

Not just any screams... _Echoing_ screams.

He pushed the covers off of him and pulled on some sweatpants, leaving himself shirtless.

"Jack???" He yelled, which was answered with a bloodcurdling scream and _very_ familiar laughter.

He hadn't heard that laugh since the Workshop...

_**Oh no.** _

_**Anti.** _

" **Jack**!!!!" He screamed, pushing himself to run down the halls despite how tired his body was.

"Mark, _help_!" He heard in Adrienne's voice, cracked and pleading.

**_This was bad._ **

He'd finally made it around the corner when he looked down, seeing drops of blood and crimson footsteps below him.

"Jack..." Mark calls, and he can hear his wild laughter along with the sound of knives hitting concrete. He entered the room to see Jack standing in front of Night, violently forcing his knife in and out of him, his entire being covered in blood.

He sees the corpses of the rest of the house scattered around them, and puts his hand over his mouth as he gasps. He goes rigid as Jack freezes and drops Night's mutilated corpse, turning towards him with a crooked smile.

"Hi pet..." Jack says, walking towards Mark with a small limp, and he notices that his leg is sliced open to the bone. "So nice of ye to have joined me..."

" _All_ of them, Jack?" Mark says, backing away from him into one of the walls. "You...you killed them all?"

Jack, well, he guessed it was Anti based on the eye color, laughed in his face, waving the knife at him in a crazed manner. "It had to be done. We can be _together_ now..." He says, trapping Mark against the wall with his bloody hands around him. "Just me and you."

Mark sneered at Anti, fighting his grip harshly as he forced him into a kiss. Mark didn't want to hurt _Jack_ , but he needed to get free of _Anti_ if they were going to escape.

So he acted quickly.

He kicked Anti in his wounded leg, sending him tumbling to the ground with a groan while Mark snatched his knife away and pointed it towards him.

It was times like these that the collar would have been helpful.

It wouldn't hurt him as much to kill them if he had to.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have been able to kill him then.

" _ **Let Jack go**_." He demanded, and he saw Anti lift his head up with a smirk.

"Or _what_? Ye gonna _kill_ me? Yer just as naive as Jack is. I don't even see what he **_sees_** in ye." Anti giggles, using his good leg to drag himself against the ground. Mark backed away a bit, but took a deep breath and tried a new approach.

If he couldn't convince _Anti_...he'd just have to convince _Jack_.

"Jack...baby I know you're in there... _fight_ him. You _can_ do it. I _know_ you can."

Anti grabbed his head harshly, shaking it back and forth. "Sh-shut up! What the _**fuck**_ are ye doin'???"

Mark ignored his better instinct to run, steadying the knife as he continued to talk. "Jack, I _love_ you. We can get through this, but I need you to listen to me. You took my collar off didn't you? You knew this was wrong. You _wanted_ me to stop you..." He said, tears on the edge of his eyes as he stares down at his wounded body. "I was too late..."

"Jack. Isn't. Here." Anti says between his teeth, and Mark can see one of his eyes fading to blue as he stumbles to his feet. "I should've gotten _**rid**_ of ye when I had the fuckin' chance!" he finishes, lunging towards Mark and gripping his neck, slamming his head against the wall and making him drop the knife. "Ye think ye can just... _cast_ me aside like trash? I _**am**_ Jack. I always have been." Anti sneers, slamming him against the wall again.

"Jack..." Mark chokes out, hanging onto his breath. "No matter what happens...I love you..." He sees white spotting his vision, and he's sure this is the end of the line. " _I'm sorry_."

As soon as he's accepted his fate, he's let go, gasping for air as he falls to the ground. He can hear footsteps retreating, and he _needs_ to see it's Jack. He won't leave him behind. He looks up to see him staring at his hands shakily, tears falling from crystal blue eyes.

"Jack..."

* * *

 

" _I_ did it, didn't I?" He asks, and he's talking to himself more than to Mark. "I...I killed those kids..." He continues, then he looks around him, sobbing violently as he sees the corpses around him, falling to the ground. "I did _this_..."

He collapses onto the floor, heaving and coughing as he feels strong hands around him, a calming velvet voice telling him to relax.

 _ **Mark**_ is still here.

 _ **Mark**_ loves him.

 _ **Mark**_ said he was sorry.

Why was he sorry?

"Jack, baby, I got you. It's okay, okay?" He hears, and his head is spinning so fast he vomits on the floor. He lurches forward between sobs, years of turmoil and agony exiting his body in his bile, mixing with the blood beneath him as he finally lays back onto Mark's chest and hyperventilates. " _Breathe_ , Jack, just breathe. I'm not gonna leave you...I _never_ would."

  
"Mark I...Judas isn't _real_..." He whispers, and the memories of that day come flooding back to him a rush of horror. He retches again, but nothing comes out, and Mark brushes his hair.

"I know baby...I know." Mark says, and that's all the reassurance he needs.

But after all this...may god have mercy on his retched soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my new 6 part fic Just One Night for the lighter side of my writing! One shots daily as well!


	23. ****LORE CHAPTER****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited breakdown chapter of this series :) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT LYY I LOVE BEING CRYPTIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey baby ;-)

So hi! I was going to do this as a vlog but most of the people that read my fiction arent subbed to my youtube nor do they follow me on instagram.

 

So! Here we go!

 

First off, Jack/Judas is a murderer. He's also a psychopath.

 

When he was younger, he visited a 'haunted' house (Re: Choking), and it messed with his mind.

 

He began to have delusions and hallucinations, and the doctors diagnosed him with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). 

 

The party he attended with Ginger (Flex from the main story) was a birthday party for their friend Isabelle. 

 

If you read The World Is Ugly, keep in mind that that story is told from  _Jack's perspective._

 

What I mean by that is, he's telling you the story. So all of the facts from that story don't line up with what everyone else is saying, nor does it line up with his realization in the true ending (Re: Mercy). 

 

That being said, why would Jack remember it like that if that isn't what happened?

 

Because Jack is psychotic. What he saw as Judas was simply a figure of his imagination. 

Something around him triggered a memory of that house, a smell or a sight, and it caused him to snap.

 

What he remembers as Isabelle's father kidnapping him was really him being taken away by the police.

 

What he remembers as waking up in his bed, was him waking up in the station and speaking to his mother from being the bars.

 

Unfortunately, the person who was keeping watch on him fell asleep, so he escaped, which is how he ended up with Felix in another country.

 

Ginger was the only survivor of the ordeal, and she made it her mission to find Jack and turn him in, but she fell in love with him in the process.

 

Finding him after he has already been lured by Nate (Night), she quickly realized his mental state had gotten worse.

 

She gave up her hunt to take care of him, cutting off ties with his family and the police, and ultimately dissociating herself from her life, which is why it angers her that Mark ends up with Jack instead of her. 

 

She assists Judas (Jack/Anti) in eliminating various of his "toys", but one of them (Robin) becomes trapped in his mind, which was a breaking point for Judas. 

 

He vows never to fall in love again, as he did with Robin, because he only hurts people.

 

Felix brings Echo (Mariza) to live with them at Jack's home, and they begin a circus like show to cover up Jack's past.

 

Thusly, he is now Judas, and even more psychotic than before.

 

While Night sees no problem in Judas' behavior, everyone else around him watches as he slips further into madness, closer to Anti than Jack.

 

Night blindly offers to help Mark escape, but not because he's on his side.

 

He wants him to leave because he poses a threat to what he and Judas have built together. 

 

Night inadvertently falls in love with Judas as he sees him slip farther into his dissociation, and there is a constant rivalry between he and Flex.

 

On the night that Mark arrives, the audience is full of holograms, only there to make the place look realistic so that Judas can trick Mark into staying. 

 

Once he's sat down, Night puts him under a paralyzing spell so he is unable to move.

 

It gives the same effect as Anti's eyes do whenever Mark looks into them. 

 

In regards to the endings, the true ending is of course, what ended up happening. 

 

He killed both Flex and Night, and threatened to kill Mark as well. 

 

As he realizes that he's fallen in love with Mark, his memories come back to him slowly, and remembers that he killed his friends years ago.

That is why Mark only agrees with him, and escapes with him anyways.

 

Important note: Mark, upon removing the collar, is no longer under Anti's magic. He just really cares for Judas. 

 

In Cold Blood, this is reiterated by the way he blindly commits murder for Judas, even though he knows it is wrong. 

 

If there are any other questions that are not answered in this chapter or provided in the other fics, let me know! Thanks for reading this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
